Life and death
by shatafa
Summary: Peter & Edmund find love while Susan & Lucy find joy in the professor's children.They learn to deal with life, love &loss all at the same time.So life becomes more painful & more beautiful with each day.They find Narnia & so much more.No slash,Romancedram
1. Where it all begins

**Title:** Life and Death

**Warning:** a bit bookverse and movie based so may contain some spoilers.

**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own my six characters, Celeste Leike, Cedric Leike, Argentina Leike, Henry Kirk, Alowe and Sara Kirk. Everything else isnt mine and is just for fun.

**Author's Notes:** My first fanfic so please go easy on me. This story is set pre, during, and after LWW.

**_Life and Death_**

**_Chapter 1. Where it all begins_**

Love. The one thing that neither of them could understand.

Peter couldn't understand why for once in his life, he felt so alone and so distant.

_He watched as Susan played with Lucy while Edmund sulked around the grounds. It had only been a few hours since they had arrived at the professor's house and already he missed home. He wished he could just be with his father again, even if just for one more minute._

Peter decided to relax and walked down to the gardens to play with the others, until Mrs. Macready arrived. Instantly the mood around them changed.

"Children, do stop all this horseplay! Now, the professor's children will be arriving soon and I expect all of you to be in your best attire. And do come in and change from those filthy clothes. I want you all washed and changed in ten minutes." Mrs. Macready said and she walked away.

"TEN MINUTES?" Edmund yelled. "I don't even have any formal clothing! I left it all at home!"

"It's okay Ed." Peter said "I'm sure you can borrow one of my shirts though I don't know how that will work.."

"Why don't we just worry about this later and go get changed!" Susan yelled, as she ran into the mansion.

_Ten minutes later, Peter had changed into his best suit and handsomely combed his hair while Susan and Lucy both walked out of their rooms and joined him in the hallway. The only unhappy face in the room was Edmund's, which was almost hidden as he was struggling to look smart in Peter's oversized suit._

_Mrs. Macready notices them in the hall and comes out of the kitchen._

"Very good. You all look very smart, and Edmund do try to stop horsing about will you. Now, I expect you all to be at your best behavior and do remember all your manners."

_They all gathered in the front hallway and slowly the grand doors began to open._

_Peter looked up to see four very handsome children in the hallway. There were two boys, one was probably about the same age as himself, he also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other boy whom had chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes looked barely older than Lucy. _

_Also in the hallway, there were now two girls, one was around 13, a red curly haired girl with beautiful green eyes, and beside her was a tall, long haired blonde with the most enchanting sky-blue eyes. She looked up and smiled at Peter._

_At that moment both their faces looked very much like tomatoes. And probably everyone noticed because of what happened next._

"Hello, I'm Cedric Leike and these are my sisters Celeste and Argentina, and this is my brother Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he extended his hand out to Peter.

"The pleasure is ours," Peter said returning the gesture. "My name is Peter Pevensie, these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy. And this is my brother Edmund."

"Oh how wonderful! I love children!" Celeste exclaimed looking at Lucy and Edmund. Then realizing what she had just said her face returned to resembling a tomato, so Cedric decided to relieve the awkwardness.

"Well I hope we can all get to know each other better, probably since we'll all be living in the same house from now on. I hope you'll all enjoy it h-"

"Yes, so do I." Mrs. Macready interrupted. "Now the four of you get to bed, I know it's early but after your train ride you must all be exhausted."

Edmund opened his mouth to argue, but then he knew along with everyone else he would never win an argument against the Macready. So he slowly sulked up the stairs and into their room along with three other unhappy children.

-----------------------

**The year they are in is up to you. They are not in the second world war they are just in A war. Well thats the first chapter for now hope you all like it. please review and please dont be too mean this is my first time. I pormise the story gets better. thx I'll be updating soon**


	2. Cupcake catastrophy

**_Chapter 2. Little pleasures. _**

_A month had passed since their arrival at the professor's house and all the children seemed to get along very well._

"Cedric, quiet you'll wake them up! If the professor catches us we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Well hurry up then and put those cupcakes down!"

"_I must be dreaming.." Peter said to himself, half asleep, until he hears a loud crashing sound and knows he isn't dreaming. _

"_What did Edmund do now!" he thinks, still half-asleep, and half annoyed, as he grudgingly gets out of bed and ties up his robe. _

_"_Are you alright?" Celeste says to Edmund.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks, what happened?"

"Yes, what happened exactly Edmund care to explain?"

Peter stood there with his arms crossed throwing an awful look at Edmund.

"I..I don't know.. I got up to go to the bathroom and then I opened the door. The next thing I knew the three of us were all on the floor."

"It's not Edmund's fault Peter, well not really anyway." Celeste spoke up.

"I baked some cheese cupcakes this morning, so I decided to surprise you all with a little cupcake beside each of your beds when you all woke up... But as I was about to enter the room, Edmund appeared out of nowhere, and me, Cedric and Edmund all fell to the floor."

Everyone seemed to think it all very funny. But Peter did not.

"Nice going Ed, now get back to bed." Peter said very sternly.

Edmund looked as if he were about to punch Peter, but then he looked as if he were aboutto collapse in tears. He pushed his way past everyone and ran back into their room.

"You don't have to be so hard on him, it was just as much his fault as it was mine, and it was only an accident." Celeste said, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"He has to grow up and stop being so childish."

"But Peter he is a child!" Celeste exclaimed angrily as she left the room. Which was odd because she and Peter almost always got along.

"Don't worry about her, she's just upset because I used to do the same thing to her when she was young, and besides, she likes you." Cedric said smiling

"Well, I'm going back to bed, goodnight everyone."

And he walked back to his room.

"She likes me?" Peter whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Susan asked, even though she knew what he had said.

"err.…He hates me. Edmund…"

_Peter lay awake that night standing by the porch thinking about Edmund. "I probably was too hard on him, but he does nothing but sulk around the whole day!" "And Celeste, She…" Peter sighs "She's such a nice person…" _

_"_You like her don't you Peter?" Susan suddenly said as she walked out onto the balcony with Peter.

"Well, everyone likes her. I mean she's.."

"Beautiful, smart and pretty?" Susan said half laughing.

"Yes... I mean no! I mean she is but I.."

"Ask her out Peter, trust me. she'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're all she ever talks about, that's how. And besides she hasn't had a boyfriend since..forever, and Cedric told me she stopped dating when the four of us arrived, and I'm sure it's not because of me, Lu, or Edmund."

"Cedric said that?…you too have been spending lots of time together..."

"We're just friends, unlike you and Celeste."

Susan smiled.

"Me and Celeste are just friends, Susan." Peter replied firmly.

"Peter, you and I both know that you and Celeste aren't just friends."

Peter smiled.

"Isn't it time you got to bed?"

"Yes sir!" Susan said jokingly.

_Susan went back in to sleep. A few minutes later, Peter went off tobed too. But for reasons he didnt know, or couldnt understand, he couldnt sleep._

_---------------_

**Well thats it for chapter 2. I know you think it's all happening too fast, but this chapter happened about a month after they all met. please leave a review, thanks!**


	3. Shall we dance?

_**Chapter 3. Shall we dance?**_

_Peter woke up that morning to find himself sore all over, he glanced at his alarm and it read 9 o'clock. Apparently everyone had woken up earlier and left him to sleep. Someone had also deactivated his alarm for 7. He looked to his side and on the table was a letter with the word "Peter" on it. Peter reached for it and began to read it aloud to himself._

"Dear Peter,

I don't know what time you'll wake up, but you had a horrid fever earlier this morning so we decided it'd be best to let you sleep for now. Just in case we aren't back by the time you wake up, I better tell you now that tomorrow night we will be hosting a dinner party for the prince of Wales. Imagine Peter! The Prince of Wales! That means that Prince William will be there too and Cedric tells me he's been trying to get Celeste to go out with him for quite some time. Just thought you should know…

Anyway I mentioned this as early as now because we all require dates and we are all required to dance with them. We'll be back late in the afternoon, we went into town to buy Edmund some formal wear.

Love you and miss you already."

**Lucy**

"Oh great what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well for starters you could go back to sleep and get some more rest."

Celeste said appearing in the room with what seemed to be two cups of hot chocolate.

"Oh..no..I meant.. I thought I was all alone."

"Sorry for disappointing you." she moved closer.

"No! No! I just…I was surprised to see you that's all."

"_Peter, don't screw up!" He thought, he was now sweating._

"I know I was just kidding, you really have to relax more." She said as she handed him his chocolate and moved a bit closer again.

"I…erm..well.."

_She moved even closer to him and put down her hot chocolate._

"Relax Peter! I won't bite!" she said smiling, moveing closer still.

"I know.. I'm just not ready for this…"

She moved closer. 

"I can't!"

Peter yelled as she placed her hand on his forehead and she took it away instantly.

"You cant let me take you're temperature!"

Celeste seemed confused.

"Err… no.. well..I thought that…"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I was so stupid"

"That's alright…"

But they both knew it wasn't. Peter knew what he had just done was just too awkward. He had to make up for it.

"Er.. Celeste.. I was just wondering…Do you know how to dance?

"This is about the party isn't it?"

"Yes.. Well.. You see.. dancing is my least favorite thing really…"

"I can teach you if you'd like."

"This is quite embarrassing, but yes, I'd like that"

Peter said, bothsmiling and blushing.

"Trust me you'll be fine, when would you like to learn"

"The sooner the better, actually because I'll need all the help I can get."

"Alright how about I take your temperature first then if you're doing better I'll teach you right now."

"Alright. And Celeste, thank you."

Peter saidthisrather sheepishly, remembering what had happened last time she had tried.

"Trust me the pleasure is mine." She said very shyly, smiling and blushing too.

_Celeste takes Peter's temperature and it appears to be normal again so she sets up some music downstairs in the hallway and proceeds to teach Peter the basics of dance._

_"_Shall we dance then?" Peter asked.

_"_Okay let's start with a classic waltz, do you know the position?"

"I think so.. is it like this?"

_Peter places one of his arms around Celeste's back and one around her waist._

_"_Is that right?"

"Perfect…I mean yes."

_She said it blushing. Peter couldn't take it. She was even more beautiful when she blushed._

"Look, Celeste there's something I have to do before anything else."

"What?"

_Peter cupped his hands around her face and closed his eyes and kissed her. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. Peter opened his eyes and let go of Celeste, whom seemed close to tears now._

"Peter…" She said.

"I can't!"

_Celeste ran all the way up the grand staircase and into her room. Peter followed yelling after her._

_"_Celeste wait! I'm sorry!"

_Before Celeste entered her room she turned around._

_"_Why are do you have to be so nice? I can't Peter, I'm sorry I just can't!"

_And she walked into her room and locked the door._

_"great, even when I try I still screw up somehow!" Peter said to himself angrily. He started walking back to his room, which when he entered, he saw Cedric and everybody else, already home._

_"_Peter, and everyone, I think it's about time you learned the truth about me, Celeste, Argentina and Henry. Take a seat." Cedric said.

_Peter sat, quite unsure of himself. "What is this all about?" he thought silently. Cedric pulled up a chair and said:_

"Let me start from the beginning."

----------------------------

Well things finally get interesting in the next few chapters, pls leave a review thanks!


	4. Tattered and torn

**_Chapter 4. Tattered and torn._**

Cedric waited as Peter sat down in a circle along with everyone else.

"This is how it all began…"

"The three of us are adopted. Me, Celeste and Argentina. The truth is we don't even know who our real parents are."

Cedric sighed.

"We grew up in a foster home somewhere in London. Then one day a woman came by and she thought we were cute I suppose, and she adopted all three of us."

"So we lived in a small shack down the path, we didn't have much, but at least we were together, and we had each other. We thought all was going to be well from then on. And she raised us to be who we are today."

"But I'll never forget that day, I was 10, Celeste had just turned 9 and Argentina was only 6 years old."

Cedric paused for a moment. Everyone was silent. No one wanted to miss anything.

"Our mother, she had came home one night and told us that she met someone, and she wanted to know what we thought of him."

"The next day we saw him. His name was Alowe. He seemed fine at the time and he moved in the next week."

"At first, all went great. Things came and happened just as they had always been. But then Alowe lost his job, and we were hard up again."

"Alowe changed that day. He was never quite the same. He and mum almost always fought, and he began to hit me and Celeste."

"We would send Argentina off to her friends house after school. If we were even just a minute late in getting home, he would slap Celeste, calling her… things Lucy shouldn't hear. Then he would punch and kick me till I bled, or when he would be satisfied that I had had enough."

_Cedric looked up, and saw Argentina slowly crying or perhaps, remembering,and Lucy, Henry, Susan and Peter were all close to tears like Cedric._

"Well one day… we just couldn't do it anymore. We knew we had to do something. Celeste's collarbonedownwardand arms were all covered in bruises and my nose never stopped bleeding. We stopped going to school and instead, Celeste took a full time job down at a local diner as a waitress and I took a part time job as a mechanic down at the car wash."

"You lied to me! Cedric you told me you two got that money from winning contests at school! If you had told me we that didn't have the money I wouldn't have gone on those field trips!" Argentina burst out crying.

"We had to protect you. Celeste and I. You're younger than us. Mum couldn't pay for it all, so we decided that at least one of us should finish school, it should be you."

Argentina said nothing. But everyone knew she understood, and so did Cedric.

"Well, that night you went on the field trip, me and Celeste decided to run, We had bought 2 secondhand bikes and rented a small car. We would ride down to pick you up from the museum, then we would leave our bikes and drive to the train station and get as far away from Alowe as possible."

"We were all ready to go then mum stepped into the room. She had heard everything, and she wanted us to leave right away. Before he did something worse to me, Celeste or Argentina..."

Cedric continued, sounding extremely pained.

"She wouldn't come. She said she had made a mess of her life and ours, so now.. she had to fix it. She… She had to stay."

Cedric gulped.

"So we packed all our thing in small bags and told Alowe we were going to buy him some beer, so of course he approved snd we left."

"We took our bikes and made it to the museum, we picked Argentina up and then left the bikes and drove down to the same train station you four arrived in."

"We were about to board when suddenly we turned around and saw our mother."

Tears were now everywhere. Argentina decided to continue the story instead of Cedric.

"She looked at us and kissed each of us. She said she was sorry for whatever it was she had done. She knew we had nowhere to go and so she gave Celeste and I each a shoe. She said she always saved them from Alowe. They belonged to our mother."

"Then she gave Cedric and old pocketbook. It was our fathers."

"We had to go.. so we kissed her goodbye and waved at her for the last time as the train pulled away…farther and farther away…"

"That was the last time we ever saw our mother."

Cedric cleared his throat and decides to continue on instead of Argentina.

"We had no idea where to go or what to do, so we rode around for hours and watched as each passenger got down and met their loved ones, though we knew that would never be us."

"Well we finally got down at the last stop. It was called Sara's edge. It was the same stop you four got off."

"We looked around, and decided we better walk around a bit and find a meal first. We had quite a bit of money since Celeste also sang every other night during Christmas for extra income. She had a great voice so they paid her well for it."

"Well anyway, we eventually came across this house and met the professor. Of course Mrs. Macready didn't want to take us in. "Three children from God knows where!" is what she said."

"But the professor was adamant. "They remind me of Polly, I want them here. This is a very large house Mrs. Macready, I'm sure that if these children try to assassinate me or steal anything it will be hours before they escape." The professor said with a grin.

"Only three rules here. Rule number 1: You must eat three meals a day and don't be shy to ask for more food. Rule number 2: You must not disturb me when I am in my room and finally, rule number 3: You must be kind and nice to my son."

"So we stayed the night and met Henry, we loved him at once and he was so kind and polite. For the next few days, everything was great. We had books to read in the library and food on the table. But we knew we couldn't take advantage of the professor's hospitality. So the next week while we were packing to leave, when the professor walked in."

"He asked us to stay." Argentina said. "As long as we were willing to be his children legally and as long as we didn't mind. He said he would send us to school as if we were his own. No one would ever know we weren't his."

"It was all too good to be true. But true it was, and that's how we ended up here until today. We also get to see the prince a lot since he and the professor are old buddies. Celeste is now the prince's goddaughter actually.

"So they've been trying to set her up with William for ages. But she doesn't like him much." Argentina and Cedric both smiled, as if enjoying a private joke.

Peter looked up. His tears had stopped. Perhaps because he had no more to shed. He felt so guilty now asking her out after all she had been through.

"_What was I thinking? She wouldn't go out with the future prince why in the world would she like me." Peter thought silently._

"So what does this have to do with us? Peter blurted out.

Argentina sighed.

"We all thought that life couldn't get any better really." Argentina said interrupting his thoughts. "Until you four came along."

"I used to smoke and drink and party all night. Celeste would call school and even run around the streets at nighttrying to find me. Then Cedric went into a phase I suppose since he started bringing different girls home every other night."

"Only Celeste was strong and determined not to make the same mistakes as mum. And she never got close to a boy after that. She figure if she had to get close to someone, they had to know everything about her. And now you do Peter."

"Tell her you love her. Tell her you know she loves you too. And tell her most of all that you'll never leave her by your choice."

Peter thought about what Argentina had just said and he knew what he had to do. And he ran out of the room.

And of course, everyone followed.

----------------------------

Whew! what a chapter! hope you guys like it, please leave a review thanks!


	5. Let me in

_**Chapter 5. Let me in.**_

Peter ran up to Celeste's room. Faster and faster he ran. He had to tell her. Now. Before anything else happened.

He knocked at her door. No, that's an understatement. He banged at it again and again.

"Celeste! Celeste! Please let me in!"

Peter was yelling like a maniac, tears forming at his eyes. He needed to tell her. Before he left. Before the war was over.

The professor was running down the hall closely followed by Mrs. Macready, who wasyelling something like "What's all this ruckus?"

"Peter, tell her now! Before you get in trouble!" Edmund yelled.

"Through the door ,for all of you to hear?"

"Just do it Peter, before your feelings change and hers too!"

"I…." Peter knew he had to do this, but it didn't make it any less hard. He just had let it all out.

"CELESTE, I LOVE YOU!" Peter yelled, no, screamed.

The door creaked open, Celeste stepped out.

"You what!" she said unbelievingly.

"I..I love you, and I know. Everything, as in everything."

Peter said, exasperated.

"Oh you know…" She paused.

"So do you really think you'd like me after all that. Would you like me still if I were uglier or short or fat? Would you like me even if I were…dying?"

Peter thought about this. He thought he loved her. And he asked himself if: "If she were ugly, nasty or a potato. Would I still love her at least for what she used to be?". He knew the answer.

"No Celeste." He said.

"I would not like you if you were dying or if you were ugly or fat."

"But I would love you. Celeste. I would love you like the stars love the skies! Like..like no other person could ever imagine, and if we marry, I would lie if I said that I would love you until the day that you died, because I would continue to love you even till your body and mind are long gone. I would love you till the starsdie out and fade and even after I do too."

What happened next happened so fast that no one was quite sure how it happened. But the next thing they saw was Celeste staring at Peter looking overjoyed and ecstatic.

Then the next moment she practically jumped on him and kissed him with her lips closed. More passionately and pleasurably than anyone could know.

"Atta boy Peter!" He heard Cedric and Edmund yell.

And both smiling he and Celeste parted and blushed, though Peter wished that he could just stay in her arms forever.

He didn't care if she was rich or not, he didn't mind if she had been afraid of love, because now he knew that even as Mrs. Macready was about to faint, and the Professor was grinning proudly, he would could care about her now and forever.

"Celeste?" Peter said as they held hands.

"Yes Peter?"

"Will you be my date to the dinner party tomorrow?"

"Of course Peter!" She said, half-laughing.

"And Celeste…Sorry.."

"For what Peter?"

"Not asking sooner." Peter smiled.

Celeste couldn't help suppress a grin.

"Nice work Peter, now go to your room!" She said mimicking Peter's voice, and even Edmund had to laugh at this.

"Well now that you've all settled you accounts I'm going back to bed. All this excitement has made this old fool tired. Oh. And good show boy!" The professor said as he patted Peter on the back and made his way upstairs. Peter couldn't help but blush.

"We'll while we're on the subject.. I..we have an announcement to make."

Edmund said stepping forward, and so did Argentina.

"The two of us…I mean we are.. er..me and Argentina we.."

"You two are dating aren't you?" Celeste said.

"Well..uhm.. yeah. Is that alright..I mean.." Edmund said sheepishly.

"You have everyone's blessing if that's what you mean and I might as well say that it's high about time!" Celeste,threw a wink at Edmund, who blushed and grew more shy.

"Well we better get to bed now, seeing as the party is tomorrow, Henry better get some sleep before…I mean, so he'll be well rested." Celeste announced.

"Yes good night everyone." He said.

"Good night Henry." Everyone replied.

No one understood what had just happened, no one except for Cedric, Celeste and Argentina. But Peter trusted that they would tell him when the time came for him to know.

"Good night Celeste."

Peter said kissing her lightly on the cheek making her blush again.

"Good night Peter" She said as she kissed him back producing a similar effect.

"Good night everyone" Each of them said, purposely leaving Edmund and Argentina behind.

Edmund kissed her and went to bed. Argentina did the same but instead of going to bed she slipped into Henry's room, and knelt beside his bed. She began to pray.

"Dear Lord, If you are out there at all please save Henry, and give me the strength Lord, to stop."

She stood up, wiped away her tears and walked into her room. She stood in the doorway, looking at the drawer where she kept her syringe. But she couldn't stop, she just couldn't, even if deep inside she knew she should.

-------------------

Finally! Peter professes his love! Hope you all like it and pay close detail to the clues in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can!


	6. Groggy

_**Chapter 6. Groggy**_

_Argentina woke up on the floor of her bathroom again, as usual, and couldn't remember anything from last night. She looked at her arm and understood._

"What time is it?" Argentina said to herself.

She looked at her watch. It read 1:00pm.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

'Why wasn't I woken up?"

She tied up her robe and decided to head to the kitchen, but sge was halfway in the dining room when she saw that everyone was already there.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

Celeste said handing Argentina a cup of hot chocolate.

"Morning…" She replied. "or rather, afternoon."

"We figured we better not wake you since you'll need all the rest you can get for the party later." Edmund said, hamding her some lunch. Argentina nodded.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." Susan said nodding toward Celeste.

"Oh yeah I better get ready too!" Celeste said quickly and she kissed Peter goodbye.

"Girls. I'll never understand them." Cedric said to the others as he pulled Henry's head out of the cereal bowl. Henry had fallen asleep again.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Ced?" Peter asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Nope. I prefer to fly solo until I find someone I like."

Argentina wasn't listening anymore; she was always this way in the morning. Sleepy and groggy.

"Are you alright?" Edmund said putting his arm around her and looking at her intently.

"Yeah, I'm just..not really awake yet…"

The next thing Edmund knew, there was a loud thud andArgentina was on the floor lying next to him. Cedric and Peter ran to their side. Henry fell asleep in his cereal again.

"What happened?" Cedric asked, driven with shock.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything Peter! Honest!"

"I know Ed, I guess she just needs some space. I'll go get a wet towel, and call the girls."

_Cedric started to take Argentina's robe off and tossed it aside, and as soon as he was about to carry her to her bed, his face was filled with nothing but fear._

_Edmund didn't understand, he looked back at Argentina and began to tear up. He saw it too._

"What happened?" Celeste and Susan yelled as Peter led them into the dining room.

"Argentina collapsed but I'm sure I'ts just a.."

Peter stopped, frozen in his tracks, and turned to Celeste who was probably the only one feeling worse than Edmund, since shelooked like she was about to have a heart attack . He hugged her and she cried in his arms.

"Nooo!" She yelled!

Susan didn't understand. What was wrong? She took a closer look at Argentina and saw what everyone had been upset about.

Argentina had trap marks all over her arms. No doubt from drugs.

_Mrs. Macready ran in and saw Argentina on the floor. She began to shiver and she ran to get the carriage ready._

"I should have known! She was always groggy in the morning and she told me that she tried it once, but she swore she quit.. Thank God Lucy and Henry both fell asleep in their cereal!" Celeste shivered at the thought of them seeing Argentina like this. She was moved with emotion and wept even more.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Celeste." Cedric said as they all boarded the carriage to the hospital.

Celeste looked up from Peter's shoulder.

"Are you really sure Ced?..cause, I'm not!"

Celeste collapsed in tears again. None of them spoke for a while.

"She'll be alright wont she?" Celeste asked as the paramedics took Argentina to the emergency room, but of course, no one could say.

"I promise." Cedric said, but he could only hope.

-------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit dramatic but the genre of this story is drama/romance. Stay tuned to next chapters to find out what happened to Argentina. Please leave a review also, thanks!


	7. White and red

_**Chapter 7. White and red.**_

_Argentina opened her eyes; to her left, she saw Cedric and Peter still talking to the doctor. To her right she saw Henry and Lucy fast asleep. But her eyes didn't have to wander long to find Celeste._

"You guys, she's awake!" Celeste yelled, as she gently pushed away the hair on Argentina's face.

Everyone gathered around her, even Henry and Lucy woke up.

"Oh, great…" Argentina thought. "Now they know. How can I ever show my face to Edmund again? Let alone Cedric? And Celeste.. She'll never forgive for this. No one will."

_She began tosobagain, and wondered if it was the pain in her heart or the pain in her throat that caused it. She felt horrible, not worse than the way she felt everyday though._

_Celeste began tochoke up too, and then Cedric and Peter walked back into the room._

"We're all..just so.. glad, you're alright and awake. The doctor said that you might..." Celeste stopped.

"I… I'm sorry.." Argentina said. But her throat was so sore it was barely louder than a whisper. But Celeste understood it,and nodded.

"But I..just.want to say, I didn't lie to you. I stopped but I just got hooked again. I'm, sorry, to you and to Edmund mostly."

And a feeling in her stomach told Argentina that she would not make it.

"If I don't wake up Celeste..I-"

"You will wake up. Argentina." Celeste said firmly trying to prove it moreto herself than to her sister.

"But if I don't." Argentina continued, growing tired.

"I want you to have the slipper mom gave me. It's under my bed in the box where I keep all my most loved belongings."

"And one last thing. Celeste I love you, you're my only sister and I wouldn't want any more or any other. You kept me safe and please.."

Argentina began to breathe heavily.

"Don't think I never liked you, there was never a moment in my life where I wasn't proud of you. You and Cedric both. And I love you, all of you, Ed, Peter, Lucy,Su and Henry." Argentina closed her eyes, one more time.

"Good night Argentina, we love you."Celeste whispered, as she tucked Argentina into bed the way their mother used to, one last time. And she thought that she could almost see Argentina smile.

The 8 of them slept that night. Unsure of what lay ahead tomorrow. And that morning, when all of them heard the terrible news, and the doctor watched as one by one, the seven left grieved and wept for their friend. Never did the red in that room shine so bright.

_The children sat quieter than usual on the carriage back to the mansion. All except for Henry who slept through the whole ride._

_Celeste just sat there and stared blankly, Cedric looked angry._

"Let me tell you guys a story Argentina told me one day."

Celeste said,straightened up.

"One day a little girl asked her mother: "Mother, why are all our walls red and white?

"The mother looked down at her daughter. "Because they will teach you a valuable lesson someday that only you can learn for yourself.""

"What can I learn from a red and white wall?" The little girl thought as she lay in bed that night staring at the walls.

"Ten years later, the girl, who was no onger little, had her own life and her own job. She had long forgotten about the walls. Until one day, she was diagnosed with cancer.

"As she lay there in bed dying she called for her mother, who had been beside her the whole time.

"Mother, I understand." She said. "Every night before I went to sleep, I would turn off the light, and the light from the windows would shine into one side of my room. It made the red wall look black. And the white wall look black."

"And every morning when I woke up, things were the same again. I know what the lesson is now mother, my life will be dark at times but in the morning, I will still always have my family, and they will never leave me, never. No matter how different we are and how little I shine."

Celeste looked up as her tears fell.

"I always believed in that story, you know." She said.

"But now I don't know how I can sleep at night, knowing that Argentina isn't going to be there tomorrow. And she wont be no matter what!" Celeste cried.

Cedric looked up.

"Celeste, you know she never really left you." He said smiling.

"You sound just like her."

-----------------------------------------

Well that chapter was a bit dramatic and sad but it had to happen. Please leave a review and I'll be updating soon thanks!


	8. The gathering

_**Chapter eight. The gathering**_

_The days passed, and turned to weeks. It was as if nothing had changed. Nothing had happened. No one had entered Argentina's room since the accident._

_Edmund returned to doing nothing but feeling bitter and sulking about. Susan was almost always fighting with Cedric, and things between Celeste and Peter were worse than ever._

_They all sat in the hall, waiting for the prince to arrive._

"Now children," Mrs. Macready said.

"I expect you all to watch over Prince William and Prince Harry. Do not speak of the incident and do not show affection in any form."

She lowered her gaze to Peter and Celeste.

"Now with that understood I do hope you all have fun, heaven knows, you all need it."

And she left to answer the door.

Celeste turned to face them.

"Careful you guys, William is a jerk, I'm telling you from experience, and Harry's like.. his double."

Celeste rolled her eyes, as if in disgust.

"They went out a few times."

Cedric whispered to Peter as the door opened.

"But don't worry, he's no threat, she hates him."

Cedric stifled a laugh but Peter didn't smile.

_And Cedric could see why. Prince William was one of the most intimidatingly handsome boys Peter had ever seen. Any boy with a girlfriend in the room would consider him a threat. Unless you were as handsome as him, like Cedric._

"It's a pleasure to meet you your royal highness." Peter said offering his hand for a shake.

Prince William and Harry both laughed.

"THIS. is your new boyfriend?" William asked mockingly.

Peter retracted his hand.

"Yes he is. Why? Is there a problem?" Celeste said wrapping her arm around Peter's.

William turned an angry shade of red.

"You honestly prefer this baby boy who looks like he's probably from Finchley, or better, a farm, to me! You dumped me to be with someone like..him?"

_Peter moved forward, ready to punch William's royal face out. And to his surprise, Cedric was standing next to him, looking like he was going to do the same. Celeste stopped them and stepped forward._

"No. I left you because you were and insufferable, spoiled, idiotic jerk! And you still are. Now, if you don't mind, "your royal lowness" we'll be getting along."

She gestured to the others and was about to walk out the door.

"I heard you sister died." William said.

Celeste who was about to turn the doorknob, froze, and turned around.

"What did you say!" She said, moving the tension in the room up a notch at the same time.

"I heard she died of drugs, it figures, I would've killed myself to if I had to live with hick boyfriend in the same house." William smirked. The next moment he was on the floor.

"Celeste, no!" Susan yelled as she tried to pull Celeste off of William.

"Let me at him Susan! I'll kill that miserable little son of a..!" Celeste yelled, struggling to break free of Susan's grip.

"He's not worth it Celeste. You know it." Susan said, trying to help Celeste.

"Too bad your mother's dead, maybe she could have taught you not to punch royalty." William mocked again.

And this time it wasn't Peter or Cedric who fought, but rather it was Susan who had him pinned to the floor. So 2 fights broke out, one between William, Susan, Peter and Celeste, and a fight between Prince Henry and the others. Mrs. Macready suddenly arrived.

"What's all this nonsense! Get off them! All of you!"

Mrs. Macready yelled, trying to save the twoprinces who could no longer be seen.

"Despicable creatures! You all are!You'll be hearing from our parents, I assume you all know them!" William yelled, as he walked out the door wiping his nose, and trying not to limp. Henry was doing the same right bhind him.

No one could help but laugh as they attempted to walk normally.

"Children! This is no laughing matter! Why, when the professor hears about this! He—"

"I have already heard about it Mrs. Macready as a matter of fact, this old cook was watching it all from upstairs. I was about to stop you all, but I admit Igot caught up in all the drama of royalty and such." He smiled, and seemed to think of all this as very funny. He continued.

"If we're lucky the royal family will hate me and I wont have to deal with those goons anymore! Anyway, straightoffto the festival, all of you!" Andhe started ushering them all out the door.

Mrs. Macready looked as if she had just been slapped. The professor really was much too nice, but with him as the guardian, who could complain? andin this situation,who would?

The professor walked back into his study humming something like "dood daa doo.." as he went.

"Well you all heard him, come on, let's go!" Lucy screamed as she ran out into the carriage. Very soon everyone else followed, except for Henry, who had collapsed on the steps.

"Where's Henry?" Celeste said, as the carriage began pulling away.

"Is that Mrs. Macready? She's calling for us to return!" Lucy said squinting into the distance.

"Well we better get back then, before we get in trouble with the professor." Peter joked.

Everyone laughed, and looked at Peter, but they all noticed the people who were not. Cedric and Susan. Who, at that moment, had eyes only for each other.

------------------------

I just want to say that I have nothing against Prince William and the royal family, and their involvement in this story is purely FICTIONAL. I also apologize for associating people from Finchley with famrers or saying that farmers were better, that was just fictional too, and I promise I didnt mean any of it.

I added that chapter in for a bit of excitement. Please tell me what you think of it and leave a reiew. Thanks!


	9. They have to know

_**Chapter 9. They have to know.**_

_Peter opened the main door and wasn't able to get in because of all the people running out. And they were all carrying Henry._

_They ran back to the carriage and rode onfaster than ever._

_On and on they went till they finally arrived at the hospital._

"I knew this would happen!"

"I knew it! I knew it! Everyone I ever loved leaves me!"

_Celeste fell to her knees, tears flowing from the sides._

Peter pulled her chin up and whispered: "I'm still here." then kissed her. She hugged him and wished that he would always be what he had just said.

"I know. Youguys are all I have left." She smiled.

"I have to tell you all something."

"Celeste no.." Cedric gestured towards Lucy.

"They have to know Ced, they have the right."

Celeste sighed. Peter gave her a quick hug then, when they parted she said:

"Henry has Melanoma."

They were quiet for quite some time till Ed couldn't take it.

"What's Melanoma?"

"S..Skin Cancer." Susan stuttered.

"At least I think so.. but I hope I'm wrong."

"I wish you were wrong Susan but.. You're not." Celeste looked up.

"He was in remission when you all arrived and the next day when he went for his blood test the results were positive, or rather, negative for us…So the doctor told him to enjoy the time he had, spend it with people he loved until his time came."

"I'm sorry.." Edmund whispered.

"Me too" said Susan.

Cedric straightened up.

"No. Don't be, as a matter of fact we should be thanking you four for making his stay even more enjoyable. I don't think he would've lasted much longer if Lucy hadn't come along." Cedric smiled at them.

"I'm going to go for a walk…" Celeste said standing up.

"I better go with you." Peter said, and stood up too.

"No I.."

"Please Celeste." Peter pleaded.

Celeste just didn't know if she could take it. The nicer Peter was, the more she liked him. The more she liked him, the more she feared the day he left.

"Alright." She said.

They walked down the path a bit. It made Celeste feel better. Peter turned towards her.

"You gave William quite a punch earlier." Peter smiled.

"It wasn't half as good as the four you gave him!" Celeste laughed.

"You must have thought it was weird, seeing someone like me, a quiet girl,punch royalty…" Celeste blushed.

"Actually I thought it was kinda.."

"Don't say hot Peter! Only Cedric does that!"

And they both laughed.

Peter thought it was just so wonderful that despite all that has happened, there was still enough joy in the world to laugh. And there was still Celeste.

He kissed her once again. Just like before, and gladly she returned the gesture with pleasure. She loved him. He loved her. That was all that mattered for that one moment.

But the moment ended as Lucy ran towards them yelling: "The doctor wants to see us!". And as they entered there was only one thing to say.

"Is he alright? Give it to us straight, please!." Celeste demanded to the doctor.

He sighed. Obviously troubled.

"Let's talk outside, away from the children" And he ushered Cedric, Celeste, Susanand Peter through the door, so that Edmund and Lucy stayed outside.

"Sit please."

The doctor said.

"Now, let me give it to you straight."

-------------------------

I know i left everyone hanging, but thats the beauty of suspense and drama. I promise I'll update soon. Please review and thanks!


	10. Let him decide

_**Chapter 10. Let him decide.**_

"Henry, as you know, has Melanoma. It has spread. Now usual cancer patients with Melanoma have a 45 percentchance of surviving, but if it has spread..Ahem" the doctor looked down.

"Tell us please!" Cedric demanded.

_The doctor sighed and looked terribly uncomfortable._

"Cancer patients with a tumor that has spread have a less than 14 chance of survival. Now, you can choose to operate and get his chance up a bit, or you could take him home today for the hospice program."

"Hospice?" Peter said.

"Basically they do nothing to help but pump painkillers into you so you can die peacefully at home." Cedric said outraged.

"Cedric, you wouldn't be saying that if you were Henry." Celeste said.

_Cedric sighed. "damn she's right…" he thought._

"Yes I'm sorry, you're right.."

"that's okay. So what should we do sir?" Celeste asked.

"Well, if you want to save money you can take him home, but if you do the operation it might buy him a few days, a week at most though."

Peter couldn't believe his ears. First, Celeste's sister and now her little brother! Tears began to form at his eyes. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

"I'll give you all a moment to decide." The doctor said as he stood up and awaited their decision outside.

_Peter looked at each of the people around him. Susan had grown more beautiful than ever. Celeste was still as stunning as the word itself and Cedric was the best friend he could ever ask for. Why couldn't life just never change?_

_But he knew why. If there was no war he would have never met the four greatest people he had ever known. If Celeste, Cedric and Argentina were not orphaned, would they have ever come across the professor and would they have been the same people? Peter didn't know the answers to all his questions, but he knew one thing for sure,_

_that he never would._

"I think we should let Henry decide." Celeste said, finally breaking the silence.

"But he's a child!" Cedric burst out.

"Exactly. He knows what he wants and not what he needs. Let's let him make his own choice for once and let him enjoy his freedom to choose."

_Cedric rolled his eyes._

"Let's let him choose the way he wants to die." Celeste finally said.

"What difference would the way he die make?" Cedric argued.

"There's a difference from wanting to commit suicide then being murdered and drinking a bottle of poison to kill yourself!" Celeste yelled.

_And even Cedric knew that she was right. How you die is important whether you intended it or not._

"Alright." Cedric finally said knowing that it was only right.

_As the four of them made their way back into the room. They gathered around Henry. Edmund and Lucy too. Anxious of what might be said, or rather, what had been said._

"I'm dying again aren't I?" Henry finally said without looking up.

_"Such a brave boy, Henry, I wish I could take your place. But this is your journey and not mine. How else can I tell you yes without destroying your feelings? Celeste thought to herself."_

"Yes." _She finally said, in less than a murmur. But it was understood._

"I know. I just hoped I was wrong, so when am I going to die?"

Henry looked up and saw that Celeste's tears began to flow faster than ever, along with everyone else's. And along with his own.

There was no other way to tell him, so she just let it out the best way she could. She had to.

"Henry…you have a choice, you have a less than 14 percent chance of surviving even with an operation. Now you can either choose to be operated on, you'll live a few days more but it's a risk so it's up to you if you're willing to take it."

"or you can come home today, with us and just go on as before. Have a few injections now and then and just see what happens. We wanted you to decide, but if you don't want to just say so."

_Henry thought for a moment,_

"I'm going to die anyway so I could go home and spend my time with them.. but that would be like living a lie, pretending everything's alright."

"We could never have fun because they'd always think of my cancer, and so would I. I would live in fear of never waking up the next day and I would become a rock. Sleeping more than usual..."

"On the other hand if I do this surgery thing, I might live longer but there's a chance I wont even make it through the surgery…"

"What do you think I should do Celeste?" He said, without looking up.

"Henry, it doesn't matter what I think.."

"It matters to me." Henry looked up.

Celeste smiled.

"I think you should sleep on it." Celeste answered.

Henry smiled.

"_She as right, I'll decide tomorrow." Henry thought. So he pulled up his blanket and closed his eyes. But he could still feel Celeste tucking him in._

"Just like mom used to." He thought silently, then he started to fall asleep and thought that maybe a ten year old boy shouldn't decide his fate yet, so he would decide it tomorrow.

-------------------

Now I put another clue to the story in this chapter. Please leave a review or tell me what you think. thanks!


	11. Everyday

Chapter 11. Everyday.

_Henry woke up that day, he debated a bit, whether to get up or not. He opened his eyes and saw Peter and Celeste, as usual at his side on chairs, Celeste was sleeping soundly on Peter's shoulder and Peter was fast asleep leaning backwards on the chair._

_Henry yawned loudly but it sounded more like a ghostly howl which woke everyone up. Including Peter, who, with his maternal instinct stood up right away and yelled:_

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" he screamed as he looked left and right like an over paranoid-sleep deprived maniac.

_Everyone one thought it was funny until the heard a thud and saw Celeste fall on the floor. Which they thought was even more hilarious because she had been leaning on Peter._

"Sorry Celeste," Peter said as he helped her up.

"I forgot you were leaning one Me." he said.

"Quite alright Peter, just please don't do it again." She said chuckling along with everyone else as she rubbed her forehead, then gestured towards Cedric.

Peter looked behind her to see Susan's hand in Cedric's. Apparently Susan had been shocked too and grabbed Cedric's hand.

But Celeste and Peter both saw that he didn't mind, and that he probably enjoyed it since when Susan slowly took her hand back blushing, Cedric was too. Which didn't usually happen when you are a very handsome boy. Peter smiled. If Susan was happy, so was he.

"Oh, Henry! You're awake!" Celeste said to get Peter's stare off Cedric and Susan.

"Yep, and I feel great too and I've made my decision. I'm going to do it. And I'm going to live through it." Henry said with conviction.

"Of course you are, Henry." Celeste said fixing his bed again.

"No, but I mean, I really will. You have to trust me."

"I do. Henry."

"Ok then I'm going to tell you why."

"Last night, I think I saw an angel Celeste, She walked to me and she said it was my time to go. She said I had had a good life and she told me not to be afraid."

"I told her I didn't want to go, and I made a deal with her."

Henry paused, unsure of what to say next.

"Celeste, she said she was my mother."

Celeste looked up, and of course so did everybody.

"That's wonderful Henry, you met your mother!"

"But Celeste…She… said.. She said she was your mother too."

Celeste didn't understand.

"That's not possible Henry.." Celeste murmured.

"But it is Celeste! Argentina and me have the same eyes, except she wore green contact lenses but they're as brown as a tree too! And I look like Cedric! And Last night, when you tucked me in, you did it the way my mum used to. No one else knows how to do that"

Celeste and Cedric both looked at each other.

"I learned that from and old friend of mine" Celeste said as if she were daydreaming.

"Her name was Sara, she said she knew my mum. And everyday, Cedric and I would cross a path that led into town to see her. She didn't have much and neither did we so we usually just dropped by for some tea or for some company."

"She knew our foster mom had a bad back, so she taught me how to tuck someone in very comfortably. First, tuck the sides in and then roll the excess blanket to form a bundle. Then drape cover one side of the person and let the other side lay hanging."

Celeste's eyes began to sting, and though Cedric was listening like a statue, he knew that in his heart, his heart did too.

"Thenwhen we left, we decided to see her before we ran away, she bid us goodbye and gave me this locket."

Celeste withdrew a small locket that she wore under her clothes. It was silver and had 3 small letters etched on it's back: CAC.

"So we bade her goodbye and she watched from her window as we rode away on our bikes." Celeste wiped a tear.

"Then one day we got a letter from Jade, our foster mother, it said that Sara had died."

"The neighbors said it was because of her heart condition..She wasn't supposed to live past thirty. But when she died she was 40. And I've searched high and low, but I couldn't find her grave. So I never did see her burial nor her funeral."

Celeste ended.

"Do you ever regret that?" Edmund asked.

Celeste looked up.

"Everyday…"

"Ahem, now, Henry anything more about your angel?" Celeste said. It was too painful to remember her past.

"Yes, just one more thing," Henry said and looked up anxiously, and he opened his mouth and slowly said:

"Her name was Sara."

------------------

Now the story starts to come together. Another hint, they'll go to Narnia later on but if the story gets too long I'll just write a sequel to it..


	12. Inside again

_**Chapter 12. Inside again.**_

It had been two weeks since Henry had had the operation, and Celeste stood there, on the porch of her room. Looking out the window, and tearfully remembering her past.

"Are you alright?" Peter said as he walked onto the porch and hugged her from behind.

It looked much like a scene on the titanic except instead of her arms being stretched out and instead of being on a boat, she was on her front porch. And it seemed that that was all that kept her from flying away.

"Yes, it's just… It's Henry, I'm so glad he's alright. And I just wish that Argentina knew that too." She looked up and smiled.

"And I remember what Argentina had said, that she wanted me to have mom's slipper. But…I..I just can't take it from Argentina. Mum's gone and so is she. I cant ..just take her only remembrance of our mother."

"I know Celeste, but it was her choice to give it to you. Just like it was Henry's choice to operate. Just like it was your choice to run away."

Peter held her close.

"You're right. I have to go. I.. just don't know if I can.." Celeste cried.

"I can go with you Celeste, if you'd like. But just remember, I'm only here to support you. You're never really alone, remember that."

Peter spun her around gently and kissed her, and then they hugged. She cried even more, because she knew he was right.

"I know…let's go."

They walked up to Argentina's room and Celeste held her breath, and the doorknob.

"I think I better go in alone…Not that I don't want you there, its just.."

Celeste was trying to find the words to explain.

"I understand." Peter said and he held her once more, then walked away.

Celeste opened the door.

It had only been two months since Argentina had passed away, but still the room had the good lived-in feel. The light from the window bounced off the walls and cast a slight pink glow about the room.

_Celeste remembered the day she and Argentina had painted that those walls._

"Celeste! You're getting paint all over me!" Argentina yelled as they walked like they were drunk due to laughter.

"You look better that way!" Cedric had commented and threw a glob of paint at Celeste. The three of them were having so much fun. And now, things would never be the same again.

Celeste stood there, crying silently and taking in all the memories that she thought had once been lost. Bt she loved the feel of the room, it reminded her of Argentina.

_She moved towards the bed and reached under it, there she found a small extensive and elaborate box, covered in different gold and silver designs._

She opened it, and found nothing inside but 7 small notes, one for each of them. And a slipper that was once their mother's. But under that there were probably thousands of little papers and notes, and Celeste recognized each one.

_Each she had written, for Argentina, or to Argentina. She smiled as she remembered the nights they would stay awake in bed and write notes to each other; they would fold each note twice, and then slip them under each other's doors._

_Back when they were sleeping in a shack with small rooms, back when they were poor, back when they were all alive._

Celeste opened the small note with her name on it, and inside it she saw a little piece of stationary that had a letter written to her on the night before she passed away.

Celeste opened the letter, and read line after line as her tears fell harder and harder, till she could bear it no more.

She folded the letter closed and put it back into the envelope. She picked up everyone's letter's and began to walk towards the door. Until she saw Argentina's nightstand drawer slightly ajar.

She debated on whether to open it or not, but in the end she did.

And there in the drawer stood exactly what had caused all the pain in the first place. The syringe.

Celeste dropped all that she was holding. And couldn't care less.

She grabbed the syringe and threw it at the wall so hard that it left a dent. Then she fell to her knees.

"WHY!" She yelled in pain, unable to stomach it.

Everyone ran in, and Peter held her tight.

Cedric looked around. He saw it too. The pain he had once felt returned. And he was sure that he was not the only one who felt it.

There was silence again. The only thing that let them know time was still passing, because for those few minutes, all they could hear was Celeste crying, along with everyone else.

--------------------------

I know I left another cliffhanger, but I promise I'll reveal what's in the letters soon enough. Please review and hope you all like the next chapters!


	13. It means something

_**Chapter 13. It means something.**_

When things had finally calmed…they each picked up their letters and went along. They each read their letters privately but only Cedric didn't want to.

"Celeste, what does your say? Mine's just some stupid song!" Cedric stormed into the room yelling.

"I'll let you read mine at the right time Ced, just relax."

"Let me read it! Please Celeste! I need to understand why she chose to end it herself!" Cedric cried.

"She did what? Celeste grabbed Cedric's letter. And Cedric took hers.

At this point everyone was watching them. And as Celeste read line after line, she shed tear after tear alongside Cedric.

"Who the heck is Molly?" Cedric yelled.

"I am." Celeste looked up.

"When she turned 8 she saw a movie on tv. And was convinced that I was that girl. Her name was Molly, so she called me Molly everyday and everynight."

"But when she turned 10 she knew my name wasn't Molly. And it never would be.." Celeste smiled.

"But these letters don't make sense! They don't mean anything!" Cedric yelled waving around Celeste's letter.

"They mean something to me." Celeste took her letter and read it again.

"Daddy's little girl, paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child, breathes new life to the morning time for me,  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo,  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles..."

"This is a song." Celeste said, smiling.

"She took it from that movie we watched together, Uptown girls, and I guess she never forgot it." Celeste turned to Cedric.

"Don't you see? She made these for us. To tell us she cares to tell us she loves us."

"Come on Ced, I'll sing yours."

Cedric stopped crying, perhaps because he could no more, and handed her the letter.

"Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I just stared out my window,  
Dreaming of a could-be,  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray"

Celeste sang the song till the end. And Celeste understood too, that Argentina's death was no accident at all, but she couldn't take it.

"I get it too." Edmund said. "She wrote me this one." And he handed Celeste the letter.

"Summer has come and passed,

the innocent can never last,

Wake me up when September ends.."

Celeste couldn't finish it, she just stood there crying, then she saw that Edmund was too.

"I guess she felt she just had to do it.." Celeste finally said.

"But she loved you Edmund, trust me on that one."

_The days went by, and Henry was doing better than ever. No one could get it. He wasn't supposed to live for more than a week, and it had been nearly a month since his operation. But no one complained, anyway, how could they?_

That night, they all went to bed, and the next morning, Peter went in to Henry's room to wake him up, since they all took turns doing this.

And as he shook Henry to wake him up, Peter realized something horrible, he could neither speak nor say anything, until they all walked in looking for him. So he turned around and face them all then nodded. And they all knew, it was done.

---------------------------

Ei you guys, I didn't want to write all the song lyrics in the story so if you want the rest of the letter's contents search up these songs on the internet.

Molly's smile song Lyrics (Celeste's letter)

Breakaway song lyrics (Cedric's letter) 

Wake me up when September ends song lyrics (Edmund's letter)

I know this is a rather short chapter, but the next few chapter will probably be pretty long since more of the story will start taking place.


	14. Over

_**Chapter 14. Over.**_

_Henry's funeral had been beautiful. Celeste sang him the song Argentina had written in his letter, and they buried him right next to Argentina. It was the hardest thing in the world for all of them, to watch that white casket be lowered into the ground._

_So again they rode home, one less than before._

"We better get to bed." Celeste said as she tossed a pillow over to Edmund.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Cedric said, and just walked out.

"Will you tell me a story Celeste?" Lucy asked as she was tucked in.

"Tomorrow Lucy, when you wake up."

"If we ever get up." Susan said still so bitter that life was horribly unfair.

"I'm sorry Celeste…I..just..It just isn't fair," Susan quickly said crying.

Celeste wiped one of her tears away.

"When was it ever?" She whispered and went off to bed.

Peter wished that he could do something more, but how can you make someone fell less terrible when you yourself feel horrible?

Peter was restless for a while but was finally able to fall asleep when Lucy ran up to hi and shook him awake.

"Peter! Peter wake up! You have to come see this!" She shook and yelled until finally, everyone in the house was awake.

"Peter you have to come!" Celeste said

"What's going on here?" Cedric said as he entered the room tying his robe.

"Nothing, Lucy's just having a dream, aren't you Lu?" Peter said getting up form bed and rubbing his eyes.

"No she isn't Peter! You all have to some see this!" Celeste said before she ran off after Lucy.

"What is it now?" Edmund said also getting up to tie his robe.

A moment later, they were all gathered around the upstairs wardrobe, inspecting it as if it were a specimen of some sort. And listening to Lucy tell the story of how she, Celeste and Edmund had met a faun in a forest in the wardrobe.

"Lucy, the only wood here, is the wood on the wardrobe."

Susan said doubtingly.

"But it really was there Susan!"

"That's enough Lucy." Susan stormed away.

"But Lucy's telling the truth! Edmund and me were there! Tell them Edmund!" Celeste turned to him expectantly.

Everyone's eyes fell on him. Edmund looked down and said nothing.

"What are you doing Edmund?" Celeste said.

"I was just playing along Celeste, just like you were, remember?"

Edmund didn't look up but rather gave her this look that meant "drop it".

Lucy ran out of the room crying and Susan and Cedric went after her. Peter was about to also but instead stopped and turned to Edmund and Celeste.

"Nice work Edmund, I'd expect you t play along but Celeste! Why?"

"But Peter it really was there!" She said.

Peter rolled his eyes at Celeste and said:

"I don't have time for this Celeste, I don't have your imagination. Discussion over." And Peter proceeded to tie his robe and walk out, but Celeste ran ahead of him.

"Fine then, relationship over." She said and now also crying, as she ran after Lucy.

Peter sighed. "I cant believe this is all happening in one night," he thought and pushed Edmund aside as he made his way after Celeste and Lucy. They all thundered down the stairs chasing after Lucy, then the professor stepped out.

"Oh my!" The professor exclaimed as Lucy ran into him and hugged him.

Mrs. Macready arrived, still tying her robe and murmuring something like "Children! Always making a racket! Why if the professor awoke he'd make them sleep in the stables!" She looked up, shocked to see the professor up already.

"I'm sorry professor, I told them never to bother you." She said eyeing Lucy.

"Quite alright madam, I think this one just need some of Celeste's famous hot chocolate." The professor handed Lucy over to Mrs. Macready.

And everyone began to walk back into his or her rooms until the professor spoke.

"a-a-a. The four of you I my study, now."

"Don't you mean five?" Peter asked.

"No, four. You, Celeste, Cedric and that young lady over there." He gestured toward Susan.

Peter turned around; Edmund had already gone back to bed. Peter sighed and followed Cedric into the room.

They all sat down in the study, Peter sat beside Celeste, who sat beside Susan, who was next to Cedric. The professor took a seat in his large comfort chair and retrieved some tobacco for his pipe from a silver apple container.

"Now children, I cant have you all disrupting my household." The professor grinned.

Peter stood up.

"We're very sorry sir, it wont happen again." And began to drag Susan out of the room. But Susan stopped him.

"It's our sister, sir, she's upset."

"Not just Lucy." Celeste murmured.

"Now, now children, what's this all about?" the professor smoked his pipe, waiting for an answer.

"She thinks she, Edmund and Celeste have found a magical world."

The professor nodded silently, scribbling something as he listened.

"In the upstairs wardrobe." Susan finished.

The professor dropped his pen, and didn't bother to pick it up.

"What was it like?" he said.

"It was fantastic sir! There was snow, and creatures and trees and.."

Celeste stopped, knowing that no one would believe her, especially not Peter.

"Thank you my dear, now off to bed for you two." The professor said to Celeste and Cedric.

"But..I…we.." she tried to argue but couldn't and they went trotting off to bed.

"Now your brother, did he see it too?" he asked Peter.

"Well…he says they were just pretending…but Celeste and Lucy said they weren't.."

"Is Edmund usually the more truthful one?"

"Well..that would be a first…"

"Then what's the problem?" the professor asked urgently.

"You're not honestly saying that we should just believe them?" Peter said.

"Well of course! She's your sister isn't she? And your girlfriend isn't one to lie..you're a family. You just might want to start acting like one."

They all sighed.

The professor took a few more smokes then sent the rest of them off to bed.

"Why I never thought I'd live to see the day.." he murmured to himself, then he took a few last smokes from his pipe, then went off to bed himself.

-----------------------------

Just for those of you who didn't read the Narnia books, the professor has been to Narnia before, he was actually the first human in Narnia. So he never thought he'd live to see the day it was found again.

Hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks!


	15. Imagination

Chapter 15. Imagination. 

Peter woke up the next day at eleven o'clock. He knew he probably wasn't the only one who had just woken up because everyone needed a good night's sleep after what had happened.

_He went over to Celeste's room to wake her up. But he remembered what she had said and thought that he should probably go somewhere else._

_He looked out his window and saw Celeste reading a story to Lucy. Edmund was just tossing his cricket ball up and down, hoping for something better to do._

"Morning Peter." Cedric said walking in.

"Morning Ced."

"Debating on whether or not to go down?" Cedric asked.

"err..Yeah..after last night.."

"How bout we go together? Celeste can't murder us both at the same time." Cedric smiled.

"alright..it's better than staying cooped up here." Peter replied.

They made their way down the stairs and out the front door to the garden. Only Edmund greeted them.

"Morning you two." He said. Not really meaning it.

"Morning Ed." They both said.

"Fancy a game?" Cedric said to both of them, gesturing to the ball.

"Only if I can play too!" Susan said entering the garden.

"Alright, just as long as Ed doesn't mess anything up." Peter said kidding.

"You'd know a lot about messing things up wouldn't you." Celeste said bitterly, shoving her way past Peter as she made her way back into the house, tearing up again.

Peter shook his head and sighed, then ran in after her. And of course, everyone followed.

Celeste stopped dead in her tracks, there were people inside, and she must have not noticed them arrive in all the excitement. She ran in from the back entrance and made her way up to the second floor, where she heard footsteps nearing.

"HOLY SH…" She thought as she ran into the room nearest to her. If Mrs. Macready caught her "disturbing the peace" she would be skinned alive. Whether the professor allowed it or not.

She looked around, she was in the wardrobe room. She closed the door behind her only to see Peter and the others appear through it next.

Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Come on!" he yelled and gestured his arm toward the inside of the wardrobe.

"You've got to be joking." Cedric said, but ran in a second later along with everyone else since they all heard the Macready's footsteps.

The children shoved each other and yelled about how cramped it was inside, until they all fell with a thud and Susan was on top of Edmund, who had fallen next to Lucy, Who was on top of Cedric. Celeste had fallen backwards and Peter had fallen on top of her.

They all scrambled to their feet, except for Peter and Celeste.

"Er… Peter….Get off of me." She said. Her nose was practically touching his face now.

"oh…right." Peter said still mesmerized by her eyes, until she finally shoved him off and he fell over with an angry thud.

Celeste and Lucy smiled as the others stared around in awe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its all just in your imagination." She said and walked past the others.

Peter had finally gotten to his feet and was still pushing snow off his robe while he smiled and said: "I don't suppose, saying we're sorry would help would it?"

"No, it wouldn't…" Celeste said. Not smiling anymore, and she walked on.

Peter walked after her again, and caught her by the arm, and turned her around.

"Celeste..I…" he sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Peter said. Letting go of her arm. And shrugging his.

"An apology." She said. And she couldn't care less that everyone was watching them, as usual.

Peter looked down, shocked and said…

"I'm not very good at apologies…"

Celeste smiled and looked straight into his eyes and said…

"That's a shame."

"Cant we hurry this along? I want to see the rest of the woods before I freeze!" Edmund interrupted, changing the mood. Peter turned to Edmund.

"You liar! You said that they were only pretending!"

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund said very spitefully.

"Apologize to them." Peter said, walking toward Edmund, who seemed not to care.

"APOLOGI—"

"Don't make him do something you can't even do!" Celeste said.

Edmund couldn't stand another fight.

"Alright, it doesn't matter, I'm sorry already! Yeesh.."

"Quite alright Edmund," Celeste smiled.

"I forgive you." She said.

"I don't forgive you, but I'm just pretending," Lucy laughed and threw a snowball at him.

"Ouch! Stop it!"

"Anyway it's freezing, why don't we each just get a coat. I'm sure the professor wont mind." Celeste said.

They each chose their coats, but the only one that fit Edmund was Argentina's old one.

"Perfect for you Ed." Peter laughed. Edmund threw him a spiteful glare.

"It would fit you better, Peter." Celeste laughed, and this time so did Edmund.

Peter sighed.

"Very funny…" he said, and turned to the others to ask what they should do now.

----------------

Things are really heating up between Peter and Celeste, I'll be updating soon so please review, thanks!


	16. Brothers

**I'm skipping to the part when they are all arriving at the beaver's dam already because I'm sure you all know what happened with the faun. If you didn't watch the movie or read the books, message me and I'll tell you what happened thanks.**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 16. brothers.**_

Mr. Beaver led them towards the dam. 

"Why it's wonderful!" Lucy said excitedly, running ahead of the others, followed closely by Susan and the others.

They entered the small dam, and were all shocked to see that the inside was rather large, considering that only two beavers lived there.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as she finished wiping her fur.

"Why I'd never thought I'd see the day!" she said very dreamily. Obviously they all thought she was a bit odd.

"Where are my manners? Have a seat dears, have a seat."

They all took their seats as Mr. Beaver closed the dam door.(no pun intended)

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver said, offering them some little fish wish some minced wood.

"Er… no thank you." Celeste said. "Is there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"I'm afraid not, since you six arrived strange things have been happening…"

"You're blaming us? For what?" Susan said, a bit shocked.

"Not blaming, thanking. Aslan's return, winter is ending and Mr. Tumnus's arrest is all happening because of you. Because of the prophecy." Mr. beaver concluded.

"What prophecy?" Edmund asked, who was sitting beside Cedric, who seemed too overwhelmed to believe any of this.

"Hahhhaaaa! Very funny! What prophecy? My, humans are funny!" Mr. beaver started to laugh. But no one else did, then he stopped.

"You…don't know about the prophecy?"

The beaver sighed..

"Alright, listen up all of you. There is a prophecy…that when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel at throne, the reign of the white witch will end, and the new prophecy shall arise."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme.." Susan said.

"Yes..I know…bu-...THAT'S not the point!"

Mrs. Beaver spoke up.

"The prophecy says that 6 humans shall arrive at Narnia and defeat the white witch. Then the new prophecy will take place, the one that says, one daughter of Eve and one son of Adam shall marry, right after the Coronation, and the reign of the white witch will end forever."

Peter looked to his left where Celeste sat, they stared at each other for a moment, till Celeste finally said,

"I..think there's been a mistake.."

"No mistake. Aslan is on the move."

There was a short pause till Cedric asked, "Who's Aslan?"

"He's the real king of Narnia, rumor even says that he was the one who created it. We've never met him though."

Cedric rolled his eyes, he'd had enough of this nonsense about kings and queens and stood up and walked out the door. Edmund followed him, unable to contain his thirst for more Turkish delight.

"follow me Ced." Edmund whispered to Cedric as they left the dam unnoticed.

_Back in the dam, Celeste was feeling sick to her stomach. And everyone probably noticed by the greenish color she was turning._

Luckily Mrs. Beaver was fast enough to get a bucket for her to throw up in.

Peter stood up, and nodded at Susan.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go!"

she said as she turned to where Edmund had been.

"Edmund? Cedric?" She said, hoping that they were hiding around somewhere. But she knew they were not.

Peter looked furious. Celeste looked as if she were about to be sick again and Lucy looked more scared than ever.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter said frustratedly.

Mr. Beaver turned to him and said:

"You may not have to, if he falls in to the witch's hands."

And Celeste ran out the door after Cedric and Edmund.

Then she and the rest watched in horror, as they both entered the witch's icy castle.

"Only Aslan can save your brothers now." Mr. Beaver said as he caught up.

Celeste turned around.

"Then take us to him."

And they set off once again.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just half an hour, they reached a high cliff, with a spectacular view of Narnia. There was a small edge they could see into the distance.

"That's Aslan's how. Or more commonly called the stone table in these parts. That's near where we have to go."

"It's so far…" Peter said.

"Why it's the world, dear! Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan sighed…

"Smaller…" She said. And she and Lucy made their way ahead.

They decided to camp down for the night. At Badger's place, where badger was more than welcome to let them stay, but the had to hide so Lucy slept in the cupboard. Susan slept in a wide cabinet. Peter and Celeste had no choice but to both sleep in a cramped space under the table.

Peter fell asleep instantly, he was exhausted from all the excitement that had come, but he woke up a few minute later, to find Celeste gone.

He ran to the cupboard and was relieved to see that Susan and Lucy were safe. But where was Celeste?

He ran out the door, faster than before.

--------------------------

I know that I removed the wolf scene but it didn't really happen that way in the book so I removed it and some parts from this story since they know they're being chased now anyaway. I know the story is getting a bit boring since it's getting predictable, but I promise there are still a couple of twists later on.. Please R&R, thanks!


	17. You're beautiful

_**Chapter 17. You're beautiful.**_

_Peter put on his coat, and looked left and right for Celeste, but he didn't have to look very long to find her._

"Celeste!" Peter yelled as he ran toward her.

She turned around, and Peter saw again what he had seen many times before. Tears.

"Oh Celeste, thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Peter said, still half out of breath.

"Oh… I didn't think you'd notice…" She smiled, and turned away again.

"Of course I did Celeste, I..love you." Peter said, hurt that she had thought that way of him.

"Enough to marry me?" She asked. And she wasn't smiling anymore.

Peter thought for a second, he just wanted his brother back. He didn't want to be forced to marry, just to save a place he had never known before today.

_But then again, the thought of being a father scared him, let alone the thought of being a husband. But he knew he would never be truly happy, if he were without Celeste._

"Celeste, you don't have to marry me. We probably wont have to marry for another week or so, but hopefully we don't have to at all."

"You know Peter..Just say no if you don't want to." She sounded terribly annoyed. And Peter had just realized that he wasn't getting his point across correctly.

"Celeste…It's not that I don't want to. But I don't know if I can be good for you."

"Just tell me what I can do to make you happy?" Peter said.

"Just love me! Trust me! Hold me! Do something! I don't want to hear you telling me that you love me, but when I tell you something you don't believe me!"

She paused and looked at him expectantly. But he said nothing.

"How can we possibly marry if you don't trust me at all?" She finally said.

Peter knew his answer.

"Celeste..I know I was very unkind to you and I'm sorry. But all I could ever dream about that night was you. And I finally realized that I'd never be happy without you. You may think of me as selfish, but I think that you feel the same way too."

He paused, then decided to continue.

"I would marry you in a month or in a week but I would marry you because I wanted to and not because I had to. Now I ask you, Celeste, would you be willing to marry me in a month or a week or a fortnight?"

Peter had to know. And so did Celeste.

"Honestly Peter…." She looked right at him and said:

"I would do it tomorrow." And she turned around again, so she wouldn't have to face him.

Peter went over to her side.

"I don't want you to keep seeing me like this.." she said.

"Always in tears."

Peter gently stroked her cheek.

"You're beautiful. Just the way you are." And to this they both smiled. Then walked back to the dam, hand in hand. Knowing that maybe, just somehow, everything would be alright.

_They decided to go back to sleep, after all they knew they had much to do tomorrow. And much to accomplish._

_But Peter knew that he wouldn't have slept as well that night, if he hadn't been beside Celeste._

"Wake up now! All of you! We've just gotten word that the witch has sent out the secret police after you! Now we've got a long journey ahead, and a beaver can get pretty cranky. So hurry! Hurry!"

_And this time Peter didn't have to yell "What? What?" to look like a sleep deprived maniac, because he was sure that they had only gone to bed a few hours ago, so he wouldn't have to act odd to look sleep-deprived._

_He woke up Celeste and they got to their feet, waking the others and preparing for their journey ahead. Then they heard a howl._

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled.

"Follow me!" Mr. Beaver howled.

"This tunnel should take us up to the river!" And Peter grabbed a torch and ran down the tunnel after him. Soon, the rest followed.

_Left and right the tunnel went, until they saw a narrow opening. And as they ran it grew wider and broader. Then they felt the earth shaking and knew that the wolves were in the cave. And they all ran towards the hole. Only to see that it was a hole, in the wall, leading toadead end._

-----------------------

Ei thanks for still reading, I'll be updating soon. Please R&R thanks!


	18. Gifts

_**Chapter 18. Gifts.**_

"This way!" Mr. Beaver yelled, pulling Peter along with him.

And finally they saw an exit to the tunnel.

One by one they ran out, then Peter rolled a barrel over the exit, so no one else could get out. But when he looked up, they were not at a river, but rather at another dam.

"You all run ahead now, I'll take care of those wolves!" Badger said.

"But Badger, old friend, you…" But even Mr. Beaver knew that something had to be done.

"I'll see you all later." Badger said. But the worry in his eyes was apparent.

And so they ran again. Farther and farther. Till all that they could see left of Badger was a small figure, slowly falling in the woods. And once again they all knew what had been done, which made them all the more determined to do what had to be done.

_They had been walking for an hour now, no telling how far they still were. The exit, which had supposed to lead them to the river, led them instead to another dam. Most likely Mr. Beaver's mum's, guessing by all the interior décor they had seen._

"Hurry up! We've still got a long way to go!" Mr. Beaver said irritably. But they all knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Or in this case, they all knew how it felt to literally, lose a loved one.

Peter sighed, he was obviously tired, but he picked up Lucy and carried her anyway, Peter knew this would cheer her up a bit, and then said:

"I swear, if he says to hurry one-more-time, I'll turn him into a nice fluffy hat!" and to this they all smiled. And were all shocked to see that they still knew how.

Susan turned around. "Look! Behind us! It's the witch!" she yelled.

_Peter put Lucy down and pulled her along, running as fast as they could. Then they ran into the forest, searching for a place to hide._

"Over here!" Mr. Beaver yelled from behind a large rock.

They shuffled in and all sat still, hoping that the witch wouldn't notice this slightly bulging rock next to the others.

_There was quite a long pause, so Peter decided to go take a look._

"_NO! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" _Mr. Beaver said.

"But neither are you dear." Mrs. Beaver said as Mr. Beaver made his way up.

"Thanks love." He said, and was gone.

_And again, they waited in anxiety, just as they had when Argentina was in the hospital, just as they had when Henry had fainted…_

Mr. Beaver's head appeared from behind the rock so suddenly that everyone was alarmed.

"Hey all of you! I hope you've all been good this year! Look who's come!" and Mr. Beaver disappeared once more.

Peter helped Celeste up then saw the smile on her face and turned around. He had to smile too.

There, in front of them, stood Father Christmas.

He seemed to think that all this was very funny.

"Usually people run to me when they see me, not from me." He laughed heartily.

"Sorry sir," Peter said.

"We thought you were the witch!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, sorry about that…but in fairness, I have been riding one of these, much longer than she has."

"Now, due to the hope and joy you have all given Narnia, I think you are all, well need of some gifts."

_And Father Christmas withdrew what appeared to be a large sack of toys._

"YAY! Presents!" Lucy yelled and walked a bit closer.

Father Christmas withdrew a small dagger and a small diamond phial for Lucy.

"The juice of the fire flower, one drop, and it will cure any injury."

He handed Lucy the phial.

"An though I hope you never have to use it, use this well and it will protect you." And he handed her the dagger with a small lion etched into the hilt.

"Thank you sir, but I think I can be brave enough." She said quite unsurely.

"I'm sure you can be, Lucy Pevensie."

"Now, Susan." Father Christmas retrieved what looked like a large bow.

"Trust in this bow Susan, and it will not easily miss, and since you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, take this horn, blow it whenever you are in need, and help will come to you."

He handed her a white horn, which resembled a looked like a walrus tooth but was probably made of Ivory.

"Thank you sir." Was all she said, still not daring to believe Father Christmas was right in front of her.

He turned to Celeste.

"For you my dear, I have something special."

He reached into his sack, and withdrew a sword and a pure-gold and silver shield. Or at least, that's what Celeste thought it was.

"This sword was plucked by my old friend, Merlin himself. Too bad that old fool decided to go exploring other worlds again… Perhaps you've heard of him? No..I doubt he would go to a land with humans.."

"But we ha—"

"Anyway, times a wasting. Use it well. And maybe someday, if you find a decoder of some sort, you might be able to read the ancient text on it, though I highly doubt it, I myself have never seen such a text."

Celeste drew her sword. It was so beautiful and when it moved, it was as if there was an angel guiding it, and singing. It was so graceful. She took a closer look, and saw that from the hilt to the tip, there was a vertical line of ancient text.

She only wished that she knew what it meant, but she didn't. So she put her sword back in it's sheath, and was shocked to see that it weighed less than a feather. Not literally of course.

"Now for your next present, I give you this Shield and silver arrows."

"These arrows were formed from the minerals and jewels in Aslan's country itself. They will not help you with aim, but if you are a excellent archer, in which I think you are, they will serve you well for they travel as fast as sound, and are as hard as diamond."

"Now the shield, this was made by Merlin, and before he left he wished that I give it to someone worthy. And I think you are. It has been blessed by Aslan himself, so I am quite sure that evil will not affect it."

Celeste slung the bow and the quiver full of gleaming bright arrows, over her shoulder, then hung the shield to her left, along with her sword. But still, she didn't feel a bit heavier.

"Thank you sir, I'll make Merlin proud." She smiled, and now it was Peter's turn.

"Ah yes. Peter Pevensie, I brought you theses too."

He took out another sword, and another shield.

"This is Aslan's sword. And Aslan's shield. What does that mean? We may never know, but all I know is that these are tools and not toys. So bear them well and bear them wisely."

"Thank you sir." Peter said, thrusting his sword back into its sheath.

"Well, I'll be off now, work does pile up after a hundred years, you know. So I bid you all farewell, good luck, and most of all, Merry Christmas!"

"Goodbye sir! Merry Christmas!" They all yelled after his sleigh, felling a bit more hopeful, and a bit more determined.

----------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed third chapter, I'll update again soon and please R&R thanks!


	19. Ice

_**Chapter 19. Ice**_

They continued on their journey once again, noticing that as they walked and went on, flowers were blooming, trees were flowering.

"Oh no… Winter is ending.." Celeste said, taking her coat off.

"So what's wrong?" Susan said.

"She's right, that means…no more ice." Peter said.

Lucy and Susan still didn't understand, but they would find out soon enough.

They arrived at the river soon enough, or at least, what was left of it.

"It's melting!" Lucy yelled.

"We have to go now!" Peter replied, helping Lucy get down to the path.

"Wait! Just..think about this for a minute!" Susan said frantically.

"We don't have a minute Susan, we have to go now!" Celeste said, climbing down the path.

"I'm just trying to be realistic.." Susan said defensively.

"No…You're trying to be smart! Now go!" Peter yelled from the path.

Susan was taken aback, and debated on whether to go down or not until se heard a howl and ran on after the rest.

_Half of the river had already melted away, and the rest of it would soon follow._

"Stay behind me all of you, I'll locate the cracks in the ice." Mr. Beaver said, stepping onto what was left of the once frozen river.

Mrs. Beaver, Peter and Lucy followed, with Celeste and Susan to their side.

"Oh no!" Lucy suddenly yelled, pointing up at the cliffs.

The wolves were right there, and getting nearer.

"RUN!" Peter yelled, and did his best to pull Lucy along without letting her trip.

_Susan and Celeste grabbed each other's hands and ran as fast as they could, but the wolves were already in front of them._

Peter drew his sword, and Celeste did the same next to him.

"Come on now," the wolf said, nearing at them.

"Drop your weapons and just come with me, all that my queen wants is to meet you, and you'll get your brothers back. Don't you want that son of Adam? Daughter of Eve?" he said, still growling.

"Stop it you two! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

_Peter and Celeste just looked at her in disbelief, but didn't let their guards down._

The wolf took a step closer to Celeste and barked. The rest of the wolves were starting to fight with the beavers.

"Smart girl, maybe you should listen. We all know that neither of you has the heart to do it. Actually kill a living being." He barked.

"Look!" Susan said, exasperated. "Just because some man in a red coat gives you two a sword doesn't make you two heroes! Just drop it!"

"That's where you're wrong Susan." Celeste said, still keeping her eyes on the wolf. "Everyone has a hero in them. You, me Peter and everyone else."

"Come on, Son of Adam." the wolf turned his gaze to Peter. "What will it be? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river." The wolf suddenly turned back at Celeste and pounced at her, throwing them both into the river.

"Celeste!" Peter yelled, about to jump after her, but Susan stopped him.

_The icicles on the cliffs began to melt, and so was all the frozen ice they were standing on. Peter started to panic, but saw that the pice they were standing on might hold up._

"Grab onto me!" He yelled, and plunged his sword into the front center of the piece.

_The Cliff began to fall apart and a large piece fell from it, and landed in the river causing a very large wave to wash over them. Everyone screamed, and for a long time nothing could be seen, till finally Peter's sword hilt appeared and the three of them were floating in the river._

Peter grabbed hold of the nearest rock and pulled the ice they were standing on to a stop. But he stared down in horror to see that in the place where Lucy had been, was nothing but her old jacket.

"What have you done!" Susan yelled, looking left and right for Lucy.

Peter dropped the coat and began to panic more than before, he stared at the river. Lucy just had to be here somewhere, she just had to be.

"Has anyone seen my coat!" Lucy sad, climbing out of the water a few inches away from them.

"Oh..thank God, I thought I lost another one.." Peter said, still thinking about Celeste, Edmund and Cedric.

"It isn't your fault Peter." Lucy said.

"I know…It's just..If I had killed that wolf, then maybe she..." Peter cleared his throat.

"I'm sure she's fine." Susan said, feeling a bit guilty too.

"We might as well get on then." Mr. Beaver said.

"The sooner we get to Aslan's camp, the sooner we can save you brothers..brother."

Mr. Beaver walked a few steps ahead, and saw something that cheered everyone up.

"It's Celeste!" he yelled.

And Peter, Susan and Lucy all ran.

_Peter saw her, she was laying down next to a rock. It looked as if that rock was all that stopped her from flowing with the water. HE stared at her, she wasn't moving, and he could barely recognize her from all her bruises and scratches._

He quickly pulled her out, she had a heartbeat at least, and she wasn't unconscious either. Thank God! Peter thought.

_Celeste looked horrible. In one hand she held her sword, which still had blood on it which Peter thought was probably hers, since she was holding the middle of her sword, and not the hilt._

_Peter opened her hand and removed her sword from it. Her hand now had a clear cut through it. But It wasn't broken, thankfully. He tore a piece of his shirt and bandaged her hand, which was not the only thing that needed to be bandaged._

"Judging by the cut on her face and the bruises on her, I'd say that she definitely killed the wolf, but must have fought it underwater since she's got quite a cut on her face, no doubt from an iceberg. And with all that ice floating around, there's no telling how many more bruises she has." Mr. Beaver thought aloud.

"We better get her to Aslan's camp fast. They can help her better there."

"Right." Peter said, still staring at her.

"I'll support her left and Susan, support her right. We aren't too far now."

"_Just hang on Celeste…"_

----------------------

Another chapter done. Please leave a comment and keep R&R-ing. Thanks!


	20. Lucy's mistake

_**Chapter 20. Lucy's mistake.**_

_They had to hurry, but Susan and Lucy were having a hard time keeping up with Peter. He wanted to get Celeste to the camp as soon as possible, but he soon realized, that with a nine year old and two beavers following you, the task was harder than it seemed_.

"Peter slow down, I know you want to save Celeste, but the others are having a hard time, and so am I." Susan complained, carrying Celeste's arm.

Peter thought for a second, then said. "All right, let's rest for a bit."

They all sat down, and Peter laid Celeste's head on his jacket, and proceeded to wipe her face with a small handkerchief he had. This seemed to wake her up a bit. She coughed a few times, and tried to sit up, but Peter wouldn't let her.

"You need your rest." He said, laying her back down.

"I'm fi…not that bad.," she said.

"Do you think you can walk?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think so, It's my upper body that seems sore, and I'm sure my ankle will be fine in a bit." She rubbed it gently.

"We were so worried Celeste." Susan said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We can answer these questions later you two, she's tired I'm sure." Peter said, and Celeste appreciated it.

"It's alright, Peter."

"Well, after that wolf pushed me into the water, an ice berg was coming at us so he swam away, but it hit me across my face, I guess that's what caused this." She ran her finger on the diagonal cut on her cheek.

"After the iceberg, I finally got to back on land, but the wolf was able to get up too, and as it pounced at me the second time, I thrust the sword into it." She shuddered a bit, then continued.

"But since the wolf was dead, it couldn't move, and I couldn't get it off of me. I was finally able to push it off but it was too late, a log was floating right at me and it had wedged me against a rock."

"I couldn't push it away and I was running out of air fast, so I grabbed my sword and swung at it."

"I was surprised that the log broke in half effortlessly, then floated away, so I dropped my sword and swam up to get some air."

"The current was too strong for me to swim against, so I saw my sword floating a few inches from a rock in front of me, but I couldn't reach it."

"So I let the current carry me nearer, but then I missed the hilt and had no choice but to grab the sword. It hurt like hell, but I knew I needed it to get back on land, so I inserted the hilt between a small crack in a rock, and hug onto the blade for life."

"Thankfully, after a few minutes, you all found me." She ended her story, and felt much better already.

They were all speechless. Peter couldn't believe his ears. "Why didn't I go?" he thought. "If I had jumped in after her, I'm sure she wouldn't have had as many cuts and bruises."

Peter just sat and stared at the cut on her face. Lucy looked as if she were about to cry, she had forgotten all about her cordial, but she wasn't sure if she had forgotten or if she hadn't wanted to help.

"Well, we're glad you're all right now dear, but we better get a move on. Only a bit more until we reach camp, and I'm sure you'll feel much better there." Mrs. Beaver said.

"No, wait! Celeste have a drop!" Lucy said, taking out her cordial.

"No..Lucy..I'll be fine." She said, obviously pained.

"Have a drop Celeste, please?"

Of course, she couldn't refuse Lucy.

"Oh all right." She said, and opened her mouth as Lucy poured a single drop of the cordial into her mouth. Celeste sat up with ease.

"Wow Lucy, I feel much better now!" Celeste stood up, but the cut on her hand was still there.

"How come your cut is still there? Perhaps you need more?" Lucy said, opening her cordial once again.

"No, thank you Lucy, but I think it's because my sword is made by Merlin, whom, being the magical genius as he is, decided not to let anything cure the pain or harm caused by this sword."

"I'm willing to bet that this sword is Excalibur. The one and only, sword in the stone. So I'm sure it has magical properties as well." She said, fingering her hand.

"Yeah, probably." Peter said, having read a fair amount of fairy tales to know that this might be true.

So they continued on, much faster than before since they no longer had to carry Celeste, and Peter wondered why they hadn't thought of using the cordial sooner. After a few minutes, they arrived at the camp.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan said.

"Maybe they think that You look funny." Lucy said, looking at the fauns and centaurs.

Susan smiled, and so did everyone else.

Before they knew it, they were being followed by hundreds of fauns, centaurs, cheetahs, unicorns and such. Then there they stood, in front of Aslan's tent.

"What do we do?" Lucy said.

"Son of Adam first, then daughters of eve, then beavers."

So Peter shrugged, withdrew his sword and raised it forward.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said, quite unsure of what he should say.

But he didn't have to say anything, since the next moment, a large magnificent looking lion appeared from within the tent.

Peter watched everyone else bow, and so he lowered his sword, and did the same.

"Greeting Peter, son of Adam. Greetings Celeste, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve, and my thanks to you two beavers, for bringing them this far." The beavers beamed with pride.

"But where are the two?" Aslan said.

"Well..we had a bit of trouble along the way…" Peter said sheepishly.

"They..err..Betrayed their families sir…and went off to join the witch." Mr. Beaver said.

There was an angry uproar in the crowd, in which Peter and Celeste could see, that this wasn't good news.

"It's my fault really, I was always too hard on him." Peter said, looking down.

"Yes, I was always arguing with Cedric...I must have drove him mad." Celeste said, also not looking up.

"We all did." Susan agreed.

"This may be harder than you think…" Aslan said.

"Specially since they are your brothers."

----------------------------------

That's it for this chapter. Please continue reading to find out what happens! Please leave a review also. Thanks!


	21. Magic

_**Chapter 21. Magic.**_

_Aslan had requested to speak with Celeste alone. They were on a high hilltop and staring down at the vast view._

"You are afraid child, of what lays ahead of you?" Aslan asked, or rather, stated.

"It's just.." Celeste turned quickly to face him.

"Sir, I'm only seventeen, how can I marry? Cedric is my only brother left and with Peter leading the war.."

"I..I just don't want to lose more people I love…" Celeste said, looking back at the view.

"Child, the prophecy does not state how things will be, it states how things should be, and you never know, maybe it does not even apply to you." Aslan answered.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked, not really understanding.

"You will know in time." Aslan said, turning away.

"Now, I must speak with Peter, you should go get changed and prepare."

"But what...Yes, sir." Celeste said while her mind worked in overdrive, trying to understand.

_She watched as Peter walked up to Aslan, he didn't look much like a king in his Narnian clothing, but Celeste thought he looked more kingly than anyone she had ever known, so she watched him for a bit then decided to go get ready for whatever lay ahead._

Meanwhile, Peter and Aslan were having a conversation of their own.

"Do you doubt the prophecy, Son of Adam?" Aslan asked.

"No…" Peter said, as he too stared at the great view before him.

"That's just it." Peter said, head down, grasping his sword hilt.

"Peter, there is a greatmagic more powerful than all of us that rules over all of Narnia. It determines all our destinies,your fate, and mine." He paused.

"But I'm can't even take care of my own family!" Peter burst out.

"You've brought them safely this far haven't you?" Aslan replied.

"Not all of them." Peter said, looking at his vague view of the witch's castle.

"Peter, have faith in yourself. Do not fear what you have yet to know. Life is only beginning."

"But how do I even know Edmund and Cedric are alive? Life certainly isn't beginning for them." Peter sighed.

"Death is only a part of life Peter. I can tell you now that they are alive, but in order to save them you must consider what it is I ask of you."

"But, I'm not who you think I am…" Peter argued.

"You're Peter Pevensie, formerly from Finchley, future high king of Narnia. Beaver also informed me that you planned on turning him into a hat."

At this Peter had to smile, but it was interrupted by a loud hollow sound of a horn.

"Your sister's horn." Aslan said.

And Peter wielded his sword and ran toward the direction of the sound.

_He arrived at the edge of a lake, where three wolves were surrounding Lucy and Susan up in a tree. Celeste had already slayed one with her bow and arrow, and was aiming at another until Aslan stopped her and caught the wolf. She turned to the wolf rounding Peter_.

"No. Lower your bow daughter of eve. This is Peter's battle."

_Peter pointed his sword at the wolf as it mocked him once again, he could no longer take it. He was about to strike when the wolf pounced upon Peter, but Peter was fast enough and thrust the sword into the heart of the wolf. He had done it._

"Peter are you alright?" Susan yelled as she, Lucy and Celeste pushed the wolf off of Peter, and watched Aslan free the wolf he had been holding.

"Follow the wolf, it will lead you to the sons of Adam." And Oreius the centaur nodded, and gestured at the rest to follow.

"Peter wipe your sword." Aslan said, and proceeded to knight Peter.

Meanwhile at the witch's camp

Cedric watched as Ginarrbrik neared Edmund. He felt so helpless since he knew that he was. His hands were bound and his teeth were gagged. The same had been done to Edmund.

"This is all my fault." Cedric thought, watching Ginarrbrik taunt Edmund, but he didn't know that Edmund had been thinking the exact same thing. He heard footsteps, no, galloping. And the next moment he was riding upon what seemed to be a half horse, half man.

"Centaurs." He murmured, having read enough books to know this.

He closed his eyes and felt the centaur beneath him stop.

Before him stood a large, great lion. Aslan.

"Come Sons of Adam." It said both threateningly and invitingly at the same time.

Cedric dismounted the centaur, and Edmund did the same as they followed the lion to a high hilltop.

Below the hill Peter and the rest stood waiting for their return.

Oreius walked, or in this case, trotted by and saw the looks on their faces as they waited.

He pointed to the hilltop where Peter and Celeste had once been, and they all turned to see their brothers.

----------------------------------

Quite a short chapter, I know, but I'll be making the next few longer so I thought I should make a short one while I was at it. The next..3 chapters or so will not be as book related as the others so I can start getting back to the main story again. Please keep reading and leave a review. Thanks!


	22. Promise me

_**Chapter 22. Promise me**_

_They saw Edmund and Cedric._

"Ed! Cedric!" Lucy couldn't control herself, and began to run towards them, but Peter stopped her. He knew Aslan had to talk to them first, alone.

Cedric and Edmund looked at them, then Aslan signaled that they were finished, and the two of them made their way down the hill.

Aslan walked down with them.

"There is no reason to recall to these two what has been done. The past is in the past." Aslan said, and strode away.

_Edmund hid his hands in his pockets and was slouching uneasily, you probably would too if you had just betrayed your siblings and friends. Cedric just stood there, and for the first time, he looked like a boy again._

_Edmund turned to Celeste and looked into her eyes. He felt even more sorry than before, feeling guilty not only to his siblings, but mostly to Celeste, whose only sibling he had brought along._

_He wished he could say just how sorry he was, but he knew he couldn't with Peter there, whom was most likely to berate him._

Edmundlooked back down.

"Celeste…I..I.." he began, but he felt his throat choke up and his eyes water, and he knew he couldn't finish. Celeste had been like his guardian, his mother, and most importantly, his friend. He had nearly killed her. How could he just say sorry?

Celeste moved closer to him and raised his chin to revealhis tear-stained face.

"I forgive you Edmund." She said, and Edmund collapsed into her arms. She hugged him back, and then when they parted,Edmund proceeded to hug the others. She turned to Cedric, who looked quite pale at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Celeste." He said, feeling so ashamed.

"I'm your only brother left, I should have known better, I should have protected Edmund, I should have been... good." He said desperately.

"I'll never be half the man Henry would have been, and I just wish that, on that day, it had been me in that coffin instead." He choked out.

_Celeste took his arms and hugged him. Cedric just couldn't take it, not after what Aslan had just told them._

"Cedric, you've never been more of a man than you are today, and even Henry would've been proud of you." She said, and thenlet go. She turned back to Edmund, who ws staring at Peter, as if awaiting his punishment.

"Are you two all right?" Susan said to Cedric and Edmund.

"I'm just a little tired." Edmund said.

"Go get some sleep then." Peter said, before Cedric had a chance to answer.

_Edmund knew that he was in no position to complain. He did want to spend time with them, but he was tired. So in the end he began to trudge up to his tent, but Peter caught his attention first, thenspoke._

"Try not to wander off again." Peter said, smiling for once, and so did Edmund,as he walked off into his tent.

"How about you Ced?" Peter said.

"I think I just need a bit of fresh air." Cedric replied.

"You better have something to eat first, come with me, I'll get you some toast." Susan said, andShe and Cedricwalked off. Soon followed by Lucy, who had decided to tag along, which annoyed Susan for some reason.

Peter turned again, to see Celeste.

"Are you alright too?" he said.

"Yes, of course, I mean, their back aren't they?" she said, not looking directly at him.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No.. It's just…ahh...the war." She said, turning around, she knew she was a bad liar.

Peter held her hand.

"I know.. but I need to fight in it, I cant just leave them." He said.

"I know Peter.. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." He said, stroking her cheek.

"When we are in war, you and I are equals. High King does not come over high queen right?"

"Of course."

She took back his hand.

"I want you to promise me, that if we're in war, when I say retreat, you will retreat." She said.

"Of course I will! You know best!" he said so confidently, making it harder for Celeste.

"I want you to promise that you'll retreat, even if I haven't, specially if the witch gets me."

_Peter looked stunned, which was nothing compared to how he felt._

"Celeste, I .." he shook his head.

"It's for your own good Peter, trust me."

"I…cant." He said. "How could you ask that of me? Could you do the same?"

Celeste sighed. "No..I suppose not…"

"But Celeste, why are you telling me this?" he said, suspecting something else.

"Because I'm unsure of what lays ahead tomorrow, and I don't want you to die at my expense!" She burst.

"I would rather die at your expense, than leave you behind and watch you die, then have to live without you." He said, and then he hugged her.

Celeste smiled, and for once more in her life, she felt safe again.

Even though she knew she wasn't.

--------------------------------

The next chapter is where a lot more is revealed, you find out more about the prophecy and more about the future. Please stay tuned for that and leave a review, thanks!


	23. Toast

_**Chapter 23. Toast.**_

The six of them were finally together again; they decided to celebrate by having some more Narnian toast, they sat in a small circle around a wooden table.

"I love toast!" Edmund said, stuffing his face with some more toast.

"Don't worry, I don't think Narnia will run out of toast." Lucy said, smiling widely.

Celeste stood up.

"Be sure that you all pack some for the journey home then…" She said, smiling briefly then leaning against a nearby boulder.

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

She gripped her cup harder.

"You told me, that you promised your mother you would take care of your siblings."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I cant stay behind and help." Peter exclaimed. He had a habit of making things harder for Celeste to say.

"It's too dangerous! Cedric and Edmund almost died! I almost drowned! We were all almost killed by wolves! You five go back through the wardrobe, but I have to stay."

"No you don't." Edmund said, then continued.

"We have to stay just as much as you. We've seen what the witch can do, and we helped her do it. They need us, all six of us. I don't know about you guys, but no matter what you all say, I'm staying."

"Me too." They all said.

"But they don't need all of us for the prophecy." Celeste said.

"What do you mean? Of course they do… don't they?" Lucy asked, but she could tell by the looks on Edmund and Cedric's face, that they didn't.

"But…how c-"

"The witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" Mr. Beaver yelled, from on top of a small hill.

They all knew that discussions could wait, or in this case, they would have to. They all ran down to watch, and of course, being humans, they got to stay in front, near Aslan's tent.

"All hail the Queen of Narnia" Ginarrbrik yelled as he ushered the witch's through the crowds.

_Jadis stepped down from her sleigh, or what was once a sleigh._

_She walked towards Aslan's tent but her eyes fell upon Cedric and Edmund again, causing them both to remember what she had done to them. She also saw the rest of them, and even smirked at Celeste._

"There are traitors in your midst, Aslan." She said, trying to taunt him.

"What they have done was in no offense to you." Aslan replied unfazed.

"Do you remember the laws in which Narnia was built upon?"

Aslan growled. "Do not site the deep magic to me witch, I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember Aslan, that every traitor belongs to me, I own a claim over their blood. Those two (she pointed to Edmund and Cedric) will die. If else, all Narnia will be overturned and darkness shall fall upon it." She spoke loudly and clearly, as if she were announcing it to the crowd, instead of conversing with Aslan.

"Try and take them then." Celeste drew her sword, and so did Peter, both determined to stop the witch.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my rights? Little king, tiny queen?" This wavered Peter's confidence a bit, but Celeste remained still, as if frozen to the spot.

"Enough." Aslan roared. "We shall discuss this matter inside."

_Aslan turned to walk back into the tent, but Peter swore that Aslan had thrown a look at Celeste, whom nodded as if she understood, because she did, but he didn't._

_They waited again, on the grass, Celeste looked horribly tired, and so did Cedric. Edmund just proceeded to fiddle with the grass mindlessly, and the others stared at them, as if awaiting an explanation to the earlier discussion. What weren't they saying?_

"I cant take it!" He said.

"What is it you all know that we don't!" Peter looked at Celeste expectantly.

"I thought we made a deal Celeste, no more secrets." He sounded a bit hurt.

"Peter." she sighed. "You'll find out soon enough."

She gestured towards the tent which Aslan had just appeared from, he gave her a sympathetic look, as if he were saying sorry, but it all happened too fast to be sure. Soon the witch emerged too.

And she returned to her seat.

"Daughter of Eve, come with me." she said, straightening up.

"Me?" Susan said.

"Of course not! Why in the Narnia, would I trade two sons of Adam, for you?" Susan felt extremely insulted, then realized what was happening.

"Then who?" She said.

"I want the boy's sister." The witch replied, facing Cedric.

"What!" Pete yelled.

"Is this what you three knew?" He said, looking distressed and like he was about to faint.

Celeste closed her eyes as the familiar tear stains appeared, and nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Peter said.

She hugged him, and whispered in his ear.

"Because if I told you, you would want to stay with me every minute until I left, and if you did that, I don't know if… I could've gone."

He hugged her back. He knew it was true.

"The witch doesn't know that I love you, and she mustn't, or it wouldn't be safe for you. I love you."

She said once more, then let go and kissed his cheek. She did the same to all of them, so that the witch would never know that she loved him.

"When you're ready, daughter of eve." The witch said impatiently.

"This is the last you'll be seeing of them, though I don't know why you would want to see them to begin with. You will be locked away in my dungeon, isolated from everyone else because I, want you to bear,"

She pointed to Cedric.

"His children."

The witch saw the looks on their faces, she seemed satisfied. Celeste looked as if she needed to hurl, which she did on the grass. Cedric looked at his sister and did the same.

"But you have no claim over his blood!" Susan said, frustrated.

The witch turned around.

"What a dumb queen you are, but humans were always a bit slower I suppose. If I have claim over her blood, I have claim over his blood. They are brother and sister aren't they?"

_Susan looked just about sick too._

_Edmund looked worse, Celeste had just taken his place. It wasn't fair._

"_Aslan would never allow it." Peter thought, and looked at Aslan, who only sighed, and blinked._

"What she says is true. Now go, now."

_Aslan let out a ferocious roar and the queen sat down._

_And Peter and the rest watched as they pulled away, farther and farther, but he had noticed something, they had left Cedric._

-------------------------

Sorry, another cliffhanger I know, you might think I'm disgusting but I promise that Celeste and Cedric wont do anything. I'll update soon because I'm trying to find a way to wrap up the story fast since my school will be starting soon and I wont have much time to post. Please leave a review and thanks!


	24. Duty

_**Chapter 24. Duty.**_

"Shouldn't they be taking me then?" Cedric asked, not very excitedly.

"No, Cedric, she has less claim over your blood, and she knows it."

Aslan straightened up, or rather, sat up.

"She has rightful claim over your sister, you share the same blood, yes, this is true. But there is another law, when a son of Adam shares blood with a daughter of eve in Narnia, I own half your blood and the witch owns the other."

"In other words, I can take your place. It will lead to my death, I am certain of it, but without you, the prophecy can not come true. And right now that is our priority."

"But sir… the prophecy says a daughter of Eve shall also be wed the day we sit in throne. If Celeste is gone, how does Peter marry? He certainly can't marry me or Susan." Lucy asked.

"No, Peter can not marry you or Susan, but Cedric can."

Aslan moved forward towards them.

"The prophecy states that when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel at throne, the reign of the white witch will end, and the new prophecy shall arise, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't state that you all have to sit at throne, it just says Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, one of you will already be enough. As for the new prophecy, one son of Adam and one daughter of Eve are all it needs. We need either Celeste, Cedric or both, since you very well cant marry your siblings."

"That's it then!" Peter yelled.

"Why didn't you give me to the white witch? Why wasn't it one of us?" he said, exasperated.

"Peter, I knew that you would rather it be you than Celeste, but when I spoke to her, she specifically requested it to be none of you, but her."

"In a way Peter, it is a blessing and a curse."

"A blessing!" Peter stood up, "How can it be a blessing?"

Aslan sighed.

"She does not have to bear Cedric's children, instead she and I shall die on the stone table, as is tradition, but I promise you Peter, it is much better than the alternative."

Cedric was willing to bet by Peter's expression that Peter thought it wasn't. How can death be better? He thought too. But he just had to trust Aslan.

"Peter, I know you do not understand." Aslan continued. "But I too want my family safe, and though I will not be with you at the beginning of the war, all will be right in the end, and I need you to trust me."

_Peter thought for a moment. His first love, apparently now also his first loss. But he knew that Celeste must have known the consequences, and in a way dying would probably be better than living with an emotional scar like having to bear your brother's children._

_But no..death wasn't the answer, with life she would have all her regrets, but Peter could hear her say "Give me all these regrets, as long as I get to keep my happy memories." Peter smiled at this. Maybe there was hope in this after all._

"I trust you Aslan." He finally said.

"Thank you Peter. Now let us discuss the battle."

He and Peter walked off, leaving Cedric, Susan, Lucy and Edmund in an eerie silence.

"Come on Lucy, let's help them prepare." Edmund said, ushering Lucy away from the two.

Cedric and Susan looked at each other. For a while both said nothing, but in moments like these you must eventually say something.

"Susan?" Cedric said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you have to do this..I mean.. you know."

"It's not your fault.." she said again.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I have a duty to Narnia." She said lightly.

"You also have a duty to yourself." He took her hand.

"I'll ask you again, your answer won't what will happen, but I would like to know anyway."

"Honestly Cedric, no, I don't want to be married, I'm only fifteen! I want to explore, travel, dress up, go out, date, dance. I want to live my life! I want to live!" by now her hand was over her heart and she was slouching, she was so full of emotion. She just had to let it all out.

_Cedric looked extremely pained for a second, but perhaps, Susan had imagined it. Since he smiled the next second._

"You're right, I'm eighteen, you should be with people your own age. I'm sorry, but I promise you, that whether we marry here or not, when we get back home, all this will be over, and I'll still love you."

He turned and walked back into his tent.

_Susan sighed, she loved him too, she just wasn't ready yet. She was only fifteen!_

"I will marry you Cedric, one day, or the next." She murmured, "But just not this way." And she walked away.

That night, as Susan lay awake in bed, she heard footsteps outside. They were Aslan's. She got up, and so did Lucy, who had only been pretending to be asleep.

When the two of them exited the tent, they were surprised to see Cedric walking alongside Aslan already.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" Aslan said, turning to them.

"Please Aslan, let us come with you." Lucy said.

"No, daughter of eve. If it were only me I would agree, but my death is not the only one you shall see if you follow, but I cannot stop what I can not stop."

Of course, being human, they all went anyway. Aslan sighed.

"I would like some company, if you're all coming anyway."

They walked alongside him, until in the distance, they saw a small camp, more of a gathering actually, and they knew what would be done.

_-----------------------------------------_--

I think you all may have an idea of how the story ends but trust me, there's much more than you think still to come. Please leave a review and thanks!


	25. The trees

_**Chapter 25. The trees**_

"I must go on alone now, thank you for accompanying me." Aslan said, and walked ahead, then paused.

"You three better get back to bed, this is no place for children."

"You'll be alright wont you Aslan?" Lucy asked.

Aslan sighed once more. "I hope so Lucy."

He left, but they decided to stay around and watch, though they knew what would happen next.

"Look it's Celeste!" Lucy yelled, and pointed to Celeste, who appeared to be gagged and bound.

Cedric moved closer to get a better view, but Susan didn't think it was right for him to see his sister die this way.

"Maybe we should go back… Aslan knows best." She said, trying to grab their attention, but hers got caught up too while she watched Aslan walk up to the stone table, where the witch was waiting for him.

"Thank God Peter isn't here.." She whispered to herself, as she saw Celeste struggle with her ropes.

_Aslan walked up; all around him he saw the witch's minions, minotaurs, bats, and a few dwarves. He saw Celeste bound and gagged, and for a moment, he looked like he was about to fight, but no matter what they did, he just kept walking._

"How nice of you to join us Aslan, I thought you would come, I actually preferred to see you die than torture that son of Adam and daughter of Eve." The witch said, with a dagger in her hand. She turned to the creatures.

"Bind him, and free the girl." She said, pointing first to Aslan, then Celeste.

Once Aslan had been bound and Celeste had been freed, she walked up to Celeste and handed her the dagger.

"I see something in you daughter of Eve, but I see that there is also much darkness that has befallen you. I now give you a choice. Kill Aslan, become a princess, you can even have your son of Adam, the high king, don't think I didn't know, there are trees on my side too, I know that you ..what do you call it?..ahh..yes. _Love._ him."

"Kill Aslan, and live happily ever after. If you do not, you shall both die, either way, there will be a war, and Aslan shall die."

"I will not kill him." Celeste said fiercely, and dropped the dagger.

The witch turned.

"What is it that makes you not want it? You will have your king and rule over Narnia, why don't you just kill the beast and end it?"

"Love, because unlike you I have a heart and a soul. Whether I die or not people will remember me. Unlike you, you will be known as the witch who once ruled Narnia, and when the speak of ill things all shall speak of you!"

She yelled.

The witch looked stunned, or maybe even affected. She picked up the dagger and plunged it into Celeste's abdomen, and whispered in her ear.

"You could have been great you know, but now you shall die, just like Aslan will and just like your high king will, when I slaughter him tomorrow along with the rest of your kind."

_She pulled the dagger out, and watched Celeste slowly fall, blood rushing out of the wound, and her mouth. Then the witch saw her hand, and the cloth that Peter had laid there to bind the wound._

She ripped it off, and threw it aside.

"When I'm done with your king, you'll wish you had agreed." She said, then turned to her troops and commanded them to shave Aslan.

_Cedric couldn't take it; he just couldn't stomach another death. He slowly walked back to camp, silently and without saying a word._

_Susan and Lucy held each other, and closed their eyes so they didn't see the knife plunge into Aslan_.

By the time they had opened their eyes, it was over. Troops were preparing for battle, and they noticed how Cedric had disappeared.

"We cant just leave them." Lucy said, sounding overly distressed.

"The trees Lucy!" Susan said.

Back at the Aslan's camp, Cedric had just arrived, and he saw a dryad enter the tent, which the boys shared.

"We better prepare for battle then." Cedric muttered as Peter and Edmund came rushing out of the tent.

"It's true Peter, Edmund. I'm sorry." He said, and went to put on his armor.

_Peter knew it was true, Aslan had mentioned it yesterday, but it didn't make it any less painful. He and Edmund stared at each other for a minute, then proceeded to suit their armor._

"Cedric use this." Peter said, handing Cedric Celeste's sword and shield.

"I'm sure she would have wanted you to have them." He said, then walked away.

_Cedric just stood there looking at the sword and shield. He knew that if he were ever to use them, now would be the time._

_Morning had come to Narnia by now; Cedric knew that the girls were safe at the stone table, far away from the war, and as he and Peter rode alongside into the battle, he knew that though death may come, he had no regrets, ecpet maybe one._

_----------------------------_

There are some more things to come in the battle though you might have a idea if you read the books or have seen the film, I'll update soon. Please leave a review ty!


	26. Help

_**Chapter 26. Help**_

_They were greatly outnumbered, and they all knew it._

"Edmund! Cedric! Go get the girls then go through the wardrobe! They're too many of them!" Peter yelled, trying to block an attack.

"Go on Ed! I'll stay back here and help, give our love to everyone at home!" Cedric yelled too, and ran back into the battle.

_Mr. Beaver pulled Edmund along. But Edmund could see, that by the rate the witch froze or rather, stoned people, they didn't stand a chance, and he ran back into battle._

"Peter's not king yet!" he yelled as Mr. Beaver tried to stop him.

_Meanwhile, Susan and Lucy were laying over Aslan's body, Since Susan thought it would be better for Lucy not to see that type of gore and blood on Celeste's body._

"We better go and see what's happening at the war." Susan said, standing up and wiping away her tears.

"We cant just leave them!" Lucy argued.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Susan said, and deep inside Lucy knew it was true. So she stepped down from the table, and followed Susan.

_There was a loud crack and a large ray of light that erupted from behind the table, Susan and Lucy turned around._

"What's happening!" Lucy yelled, as a great shake rattled the Earth they were on.

They looked up, and saw but couldn't believe. It was Aslan and Celeste, both standing upright.

"Wha…bu..how?" Susan said.

"There is another ancient law, that when one willingly gives his life for another, which is the true meaning of sacrifice, he or she, wil be reborn as the sun shines, and the stone table shall crack." Aslan said, looking at the once whole table.

"Thank God! I mean, thank you Aslan!" Susan yelled, and hugged Celeste and Aslan.

"Now Celeste, I need you to fight at the war, it will bring hope to all, specially to Peter and your brother. You will find your bow in Peter's tent and get a sword and shield."

"When you arrive at the battlefield, switch you weapons with those of Cedric's, which are truly yours. Swords work best in the hands of its owner."

"Now go." He said, and Celeste hugged each of them once more, and then ran.

"The two of you, get on my back, and I advise you to cover your ears." Aslan said as they mounted him, then he gave a ferocious roar and set off.

_Back at the battle, Peter and Cedric rode back and retreated, but the dwarves were to quick, and they had deadly aim, though they missed and instead struck the horses._

_Peter and Cedric fell, and quickly helped each other up. But when they looked up they saw a dwarf aiming straight at Peter's head, which was now exposed since his helmet had fallen off._

_Then, just as the dwarf prepared to shoot, a sparkling arrow hit him straight in the head. Peter turned to see who had struck the dwarf, and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Celeste._

"Better keep you eyes open." She said as she descended onto the battlefield.

"But..they said that.." Peter stammered.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have a battle to win."

She turned. "Where's Edmund?" she yelled desperately.

_Peter turned; he should have known Edmund wouldn't listen. But where was he?_

"There he is!" Celeste yelled, and ran in the direction of Edmund and the witch.

_Edmund blocked, left, right, up, down, he thought, as he blocked lbow after blow. Finally, he saw an opening and swung his sword at the witch. He missed her, but he hadn't been aiming for her. He wanted to destroy her wand, and he_ _did._

_But as the witch realized what had just been done, she swung Edmund's sword and shield away, and plunged her the sharp edge of her broken wand into him. Then she turned, picked up another sword, which was sticking out of a dead warrior._

_Her eyes fell on Celeste, and she walked towards her, sword at the ready. Celeste grabbed the sword Cedric was holding and the shield. It felt good to have her weapons back, and now, she knew she was ready._

_She swung her sword at the witch, but the witch blocked._

"Celeste no!" Peter and Cedric yelled, since both had been frozen with shock since the witch struck Edmund. Peter dashed forward to help, but was instead confronted with a large minotaur.

"Ced, go check on Edmund! I'll take care of the witch once I'm done here!" he yelled as the minotaur lashed out at him.

Cedric ran towards Edmund, only to be confronted with a giant, or in this case, a large Cyclops the size of two men.

"Use your size to your advantage." He muttered, remembering the words Celeste had once told Henry as he ducked, causing the Cyclops to miss.

"Make them hit and miss, they'll tire quickly." He thought, remembering a fencing class he and Celeste had taken one summer at the professor's house.

_Aslan ran, across fields, hills and valleys; until finally arriving at the last place Lucy and Susan had expected, the witch's castle._

_They were in awe as they dismounted him, though the place was a palace of evil, none could admit that they didn't find it fascinating. The ice covered walls, the glaciers and stalactites, the statues. Lucy took a closer look at one, it looked familiar._

"Mr. Tumnus!" She yelled frantically, seeing him frozen in time.

"Calm down little one." Aslan said, and breathed heavily on the faun, or what was left of him.

_They watched as the stone figure slowly adapted color, then moved. He was alive again._

"L-l-Lucy Pev-vensie!" he stuttered, still a bit cold.

"Mr. Tumnus! She yelled and hugged him dearly, then she introduced Susan.

"There will be time for catching up later. Right now, we have a battle to attend to, and I'm sure Peter and the rest could use all the help they can get." Aslan said, then breathed on one more statue, andthenled them allinto battle.

-----------------------

Another chapter done, I said they'd get longer, and I know I say this every time but please read and review. Thanks!


	27. Yes

**Chapter 27. Yes.**

"Left, right." Cedric thought, dodging another attack by the Cyclops.

Peter could hear the sound of Celeste's sword swinging against Jadis's.

Susan and Lucy rode faster and faster to the battlefield atop a centaur.

Celeste brought her sword down mightily and the witch tried to block it, but Celeste's sword was far better, and it broke the witch's.

_Jadis looked at her newly broken sword and tossed it aside, grabbing two swords from a nearby dwarf. She swung her left hand, and saw as Celeste watched it intently, but then plunged the right straight at Celeste, who blocked it with her shield, then fell backwards._

Jadis swung Celeste's shield aside, then Celeste's sword andshe raised her sword high above Celeste and said, "You really are special, daughter of Eve, but I'll kill you properly this time." And she brought the sword down into Celeste's chest.

_Celeste breathed in deeply then began to shudder the sword had narrowly missed her heart, and the worse part was that she could feel it._

"No! Celeste!" Peter yelled and stabbed his sword into the neck of the Minotaur he was facing, then ran towards the witch, sword raised.

_Cedric heard Peter yell and knew what had been done, he didn't want to loseCeleste a second time. He plunged the sword into the Cyclops's eye,and swung its head off. Then he too ran towards the witch._

Clang! The sound of Peter's sword against the witch's was loud. "Ugh!" Peter fought with all his might, but the witch was bigger, and less human, not human at that fact. She placed her swords parallel to each other then knocked Peter back with them and he fell withhis shield.

She threw one sword away and said, "Do you honestly think you can beat me? Little king?" and raised her sword above Peter. The last thing Peter heard before he closed his eyes was a loud roar.

_When he opened them, Susan, Lucy and Cedric were running towards him. He stood up and saw Aslan walking towards him. Behind Aslan was Jadis, whoappeared tofinally be dead. He hugged each of his siblings, gladthat they were alive, glad to be alive.Thenhe looked down at the ground and saw Celeste who thankfully, was still alive. He rushed to her side._

"Celeste, hold, on. Just hold on." He said, holding her head in his hands as she gasped for air. "Lucy!" he yelled, and she understood.

She withdrew her cordial from its case, opened it, and poured a single drop onto her lips.

"Shouldn't we drop another on her wound?" Cedric said hurriedly.

"He said that one drop would be enough." Peter said, hoping that it was true, but his expression quickly changed as he saw the color return to her cheeks, and the once bleeding wound close.

"Oh thank God!" he said, running his hand down her face. "I thought I lost you again!" he said, beginning to choke up.

Celeste smiled. "You'll never lose me Peter." She said.

She sat up and Peter hugged her tightly. His eyes filled with tears of joy, and her fears were in the past.

"We're so happy you're alright!" Lucy yelled as she toohugged Celeste,

"So am I Lucy, but where's Edmund?" she said.

Everyone looked horrified. "I forgot my own brother!" Peter thought as he stood up and ran in the direction he had last seen Edmund. They all ran and Susan foundEdmund lying against a rock.

"Lucy!" she yelled, desperately removingEd's helmet.

Lucy poured a drop from her cordial onto his lips, and she knew he would be alright. After a few moments, Edmund sat up.

"Are you alright?" Celeste said, seeing the cut on his lower lip heal.

"Yeah, thanks, the witch missed me actually, and her sword only left a graze, but I fell against this rock and it hit my head so I think I was unconscious for a while." He said, rubbing his scalp.

"Thank Aslan!" Celeste said, as she and everyone proceeded to hug Edmund, then he turned to Peter.

"When will you learn to do what you're told!"Peter said smiling, and suffocated Edmund in a large hug, but for once, Edmund didn't care, and he huggedPeter back.

"This war is over children, let us make our way to Cair Paravel, for a much awaited celebration, and coronation." Aslan said, appearing from behind a large rock, and he began to lead them.

_They arrived at Cair Paravel about an hour later, and as they all made their way to the rooms so they could change, Peter pulled Celeste back._

"What is it Peter?" she said a bit confused.

"Celeste we don't have to get married anymore. The witch is dead." He said happily, but for a second Celeste thought he looked a bit disappointed. She couldn't be sure though, after all, it was only for a second.

"That's…nice." Was all she could say, she wasn't sure if she was disappointed, or happy too.

_Peter looked at her, and looked extremely sickly all of the sudden, probably since instead of going to change, everyone was watching them, as usual._

"Are you alright?" Celeste said, looking at him sweat.

"I think you should go get some rest, after all it has been a long day." She smiled.

"No I'm fine I just..have to do something." He said.

"Well you better hurry, the celebration, or coronation rather, will begin soon." She joked, knowing that there was still plenty of time to prepare.

"Yeah, right." He said, and knelt down.

"Oh my God! Peter! What are you doing?" she said, out of breath, since she knew that guys only knelt or two reasons. In church and in what she guessed this was.

_He took her hand, and she could feel it tremble beneath hers._

"C-Celeste." He said, clearing his throat. He had to do this right.

"I know we're young and that we may have only known each other for nearly a year, or 7 months and 8 days to be exact, but, I love you." He swallowed hard.

"I want to be with you, whether it betoday, tomorrow, or forever. I don't want to be selfish in asking you though,because I want to make sure it's what you truly want."

"So I ask you now, as Peter Pevensie, not as a high king with a duty, nor as a ruler with a task, but I ask you, Celeste Leike, will you marry me, and be my wife, here in Narnia, and anywhere else?" he held his breath.

_Celeste justlooked down at in shock, staring at him. She hadn't expected this at all, but she had promised Henry that if ever Peter proposed, she would marry him if she loved him. But she didn't think it would be this soon! She began to cry and she covered her mouth with her free hand. She opened her mouth but no words came out._

She began to hyperventilate; there was so much to take in, all in one day.

Peter looked up.

"Uh..If you need to think about it that's alright. If you say no that's also alright, but I..kind of need an answer…" he said laughing nervously.

Celeste finally spoke. "No…I mean Yes! I do have an answer, and it is yes. It would be my honor and pleasure to be your wife." She smiled, and Peter stood up, and felt as if his legs couldn't support him and hesmiled.

_They kissed happily, and all the Narnians and creatures in the roomed cheered, especially Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Cedric. Even Aslan seemed pleased. When they parted they were both blushing since hundreds of creatures were staring at them intently._

Then Aslan spoke.

"Though you two are young, you're love is pure. Just as everything is pure in Narnia. Now you all better get changed, it will be a long celebration." He said, and they all walked their separate ways. Smiling even more than before.

--------------------------

Yay! They're finally getting married! The story is almost over but there are still a few chapters to some. Please R&R thanks!


	28. Ready

**Chapter 28. Ready.**

"Celeste you look beautiful!" Susan said, as she looked at Celeste in her gown.

It was all white. It was as if the purest cloth in the world were on her, made by the softest wool you can find; and Celeste felt wonderful in it. For in Narnia, they can make all clothes beautiful and comfortable.

"You look lovely too Susan!" she said, looking at Susan's Pewter gown.

"You all look lovely, now get on with it will you!" Cedric said as he entered, followed by Edmund, who were both already changed and ready.

"We are ready!" Celeste said, and gave him a family hug.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day.." he replied.

"What do you mean!" Celeste said, letting him go. He laughed.

"Only kidding. I just mean, I never thought you'd find someone good enough for you, and now you have." He said.

"Very funny.." she said, and they all really thought it was.

She smiled.

"This is great Celeste! We'll all be like sisters! I always thought of you as my sister of course, but now we'll actually be related!" Susan said excitedly hugging Celeste.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Lucy yelled, and hugged her too.

"Yeah, now I have an older sister!" Edmund said, laughing at Susan's expression. "Only Joking Susan! But this really is wonderful!" he said.

He had always secretly hoped Peter would marry her. He much preferred Celeste to any of the other girls Peter's age, and he loved her like a sister. Celeste hugged him too.

"Excuse me your majesties, but the ceremony is about to start. We shall have the coronation first, then the wedding so I suggest that the high queen change into her other gown." A dryad said, pointing at the direction of the room her other gown was in.

"We best be getting down now. We'll all see you all later." They said, and each kissed Celeste goodbye, and went about their way.

A few minutes later, Celeste was standing alongside everyone else at the entrance, and they all smiled and alongside Aslan, walked with pride as they made their ways down the center paths and stood before their thrones.

Aslan stepped onto the center of the room and announced their titles loudly.

"To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you all Queen Lucy, the valiant." He said, as the beavers withdrew six crowns, and Mr. Tumnus placed them on the heads of each king and Queen as they were presented.

"To the sparkling southern sea, I give you all, King Edmund, the just."

"To the wide western wood and beyond, I give you all, Queen Susan, the gentle, and king Cedric, the brave."

"And lastly, to the vast northern skies and to all the lands of Narnia, I give you all High Queen Celeste, the Pure, and High King Peter, the Magnificent"

The new kings and queens sat and there was a loud applause, then Aslan turned to them and said, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. May your greatness shine down from the stars and guide you as the stars shine down to the Earth."

"All hail King Peter! All hail Queen…" The crowd cheered as they hailed each of their new kings and queens, and when they were done, they all left to prepare for the wedding.

"I can't wait!" Lucy yelled as she ran up the staircase, followed by the other girls as the boys ran to the other side, where their chambers were.

A few minutes later they were all in the throne room again, awaiting the start of the ceremony. Narnian weddings were different; there were no rings, no chords and no expensive gifts. There was just love.

And as Celeste and Peter walked hand in hand down the center path, they knew that that was all they needed, and nothing more.

Celeste whispered to Peter as they walked on.

"Where did you get a formal suit in Narnia that looks like he ones back home?" She said.

"I thought you might want me to wear what the grooms usually wore back home, so I asked all of them to make it this way. Though it was quite hard to describe, but I think they got it right. But I hope you don't mind getting married this way, no rings and everything.." he said.

"Of course I don't mind, I don't need all those fancy things, I just need you." She smiled, and so did Peter.

All throughout the rest of their days in Narnia, they loved each other, and Celeste never regretted her decision, and everyone was happy.

Even until ten years later, when they were all chasing after a white stag, and happened to come across a lamppost that looked oddly familiar, and as they past it they saw a something that they remembered as "coats" and on and on they went until Lucy grabbed a handle and they all fell out of a wardrobe, looking as they did when they were young.

The professor entered the room, carrying a ball.

"What were you all doing inside the wardrobe?" He asked.

"It's a long story sir." Celeste said, as the professor tossed Cedric the ball.

"I've got time." He said, and winked at them all.

----------------------------------------------

The story isn't finished yet, there are still a few chapters left, make sure you read the end! Please review and thanks again!


	29. Welcome

**Chapter 29. Welcome.**

So the children followed the professor into his stuffy, and began to tell him the story. Everything from how they first arrived in Narnia to how they had stayed for years but when they returned to their world they were no older than they were before.

They told him about the coronation and marriage, the battle, Aslan, the witch, and all about everything in Narnia.

"It must have been beautiful…" the professor said dreamily.

"It was." Celeste said. "More beautiful than anything I have ever seen."

"And Aslan is still there? Oh how I remember when I first met him, I was terrified, but I soon learned I didn't have to fear him, I just had to trust him. Oh how nostalgic this has all been! And you all said something about a wedding, who was married?" the professor inquired.

"We were sir." Peter said, looking at Celeste."

"Oh, how pleasant! Any children?" he grinned.

Peter and Celeste both blushed.

"No Sir.." she said.

"oh..what a shame.." The professor said. "Anyway I think you should all get some rest, I'll take care of Mrs. Macready and your little incident. I'm sure you're all tired." And he ushered them off.

"Cant we all sleep together?" Lucy asked, wanting to talk more about Narnia.

"Well..I suppose..If its alright with everyone Peter said.

"Its alright with me." Susan said.

"and me." Edmund said, followed by Celeste and Peter.

"Alright then..how will we fit?" he said.

"Celeste and Susan can share bed, I suppose, since Susan's bed is the biggest. Cedric can sleep on the couch if that's alright and Lucy and I can share. can share." Edmund suggested.

"Alright.." Peter said. "I'm going to the bathroom, I miss my toothbrush." He joked. And left the room.

"Celeste, can I ask you something?" Cedric said.

"Of course."

"How come you and Peter never had children? Even after you two had been married for ten years or so?" he said.

Celeste sighed.

"Well… at first we thought about it, and we didn't think we were ready to be parents. But as they years passed, I guess we just decided not to, in case we accidentally ended up back at home and couldn't get back to Narnia, we would never see our children again."

"And because..I don't even know who my real parents are, and I would like my children to know what they are and who they are." She looked down.

"But we would be uncles and aunts! Wouldn't that have be wonderful!" Susan said, getting lost in the moment.

"Yes..It would…And I think I might have children one day..because, Ced, I think I know where are parents are…"

Cedric stood up.

"Where?" he said. "And how?"

"You know the locket Sara gave me, and the way it hat the letters CAC etched on it?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. I thought about what Henry said, and I found an old folks home called "Caring for the Aged Community. And If you think about it, CAC are the initials of our names, Cedric, Argentina and Celeste right?"

"I suppose..but what do you expect to find there?" Cedric said.

"I..I don't know..but it never hurts to try."she said.

"Does Peter know?" Edmund asked.

"Well..no..not yet at least, I think I have to do this on my own for now." And they all knew it was true.

Peter walked back into the room, already dressed in his pajamas and robe.

"What have you all been talking about?" He said.

"You." Lucy said, but Peter thought it was a joke and laughed.

"Alright, enough about Narnia, lets get to bed!" He said, and plopped onto his bed and fell closed his eyes.

"Good night!" he said, and everyone replied the same thing.

The next morning, Peter woke up to find Celeste gone. Only Susan was in her bed, and there was a small note on the counter for him. He picked it up and read it.

Dearest Peter,

I know that I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to wake you before I left. I need to find out who I am and who I will be, and part of doing that would require me to know my past. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get home, I'll be home in a few hours. I love you.

With much love,

Celeste.

Peter folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He wasn't mad, he understood that she had to do it alone. He just wished that she knew he understood. Peter walked down the stairs to get some breakfast, but the professor stopped him along the way.

"My boy, come with me." he said, and Peter followed him silently. Why argue with the professor?

"You are still technically married to my daughter aren't you? Even if you are not in Narnia?"

"Yes sir.' He replied, wondering why the professor thought Peter would like anyone else.

"Then I expect you shall be faithful to her only?"

"Yes sir."

The professor nodded.

"Tell me boy, in Narnia, do they have wedding rings?"

"No sir. No chords, rings or anything else aside from us."

The professor nodded again.

"I want you to have this." He said, and handed Peter a small box.

"It was the ring I gave to my wife, and when you marry her in this world, I want you to give it to her. Just as Cedric will give my ring to his wife."

Peter held the little box in his hands and opened it. Inside there was a small ring, with a layer of diamonds in between two layers of gold.

"Thank you sir." Peter smiled, at least he could give her a good ring, he was wondering how he could afford one. He had money, but he wanted her ring to be spectacular, just like this one.

"Your welcome son, and welcome to the family." The professor said, and patted Peter on the back. "I must be heading off now, I have tea with the prince." He smiled, remembering Peter's last encounter with them, and he walked out the door.

-----------------------

I still have one or two chapters left. Please be sure to read the end and leave a review, hahaha thanks!


	30. Sara's Edge

_**Chapter 30. Sara's Edge**_

Celeste got off the train at her stop, then she checked her map which she had gotten earlier from an old man on the train. She walked for a few minutes until she saw a large white building with the letters CAC written in bold letters at its top. She held her breathe, then entered.

_Meanwhile, Peter had to ask the professor something. He stood up as the professor began to leave._

"Excuse me sir." Peter said.

"Yes, my boy?" the professor replied happily.

"Uh..May I ask you something sir? It is quite important."

"Hit me my boy, not literally of course." He said laughing.

"Sir, what was your wife's name?" Peter asked, he knew it was a bit nosy of him to do so, but he thought that since he was part of the family he now had the right to know.

"Have a seat Peter." The professor said, walking back into the room. "Tea can wait."

Celeste looked around inside, it was just like a hospital. It seemed as lifeless as one but there were a few feeble attempts made for people to feel more at home, but they didn't help at all. Celeste couldn't imagine living there for the rest of her life if she were old, but maybe, she thought, they had nowhere else to go.

_She walked up to the front desk, and saw a young lady tending to it. "How may I help you mam?" she said politely, and Celeste smiled a bit._

"Her name was Sara." The professor said, taking a seat of his own.

"Was that her real name sir?" Peter asked.

The professor thought for a bit.

"No." he said. "Her real name was Polly, but she changed it after we went to Narnia…." The professor sighed.

"We met long ago, she own the house next to this one. We were married for a few years, then we had Henry. Then one day I told her that the seeds of the silver apple I had gotten in Narnia had grown into a tree, and that it was being made into a wardrobe."

"She refused to believe in Narnia though, and she pretended not to have any idea of what I was talking about. And it broke my heart." The professor said, and a small tear formed at the corners of his eyes.

"So I tried desperately to make her remember, I would remind her how animals talked and how Aslan looked, I even brought her to the zoo once so she could see a lion and compare it to Aslan."

"But with every attempt I made to help her remember, the more frustrated she got, and she moved away. So one night she left Henry and me since she thought it was best a boy be with his father instead of alone with his mother. But she was wrong. We missed her sorely, and I never found her. So the day after she left, I named this place Sara's edge." The professor said.

"Then one day Celeste, Cedric and Argentina arrived here, and they reminded me of her so much, so I took them in and that was that."

The professor stood up and hugged Peter.

Peter felt a bit awkward but embraced the old man back. Then, without another word, the professor left, and Peter sat there thinking.

"I..I don't know why I'm in here sorry.." Celeste said, and turned to walk back out the door, but by some crazy feeling in her blood she decided to ask a question, though she thought she already knew the answer. She turned around.

"Do you have a resident here named Sara? Sara Leike?" she said.

"I'm sorry mam..the only Sara we have is Sara Kirk, and she passed away a few years ago..but what is your name dear?"

"Celeste." She replied.

"Follow me." the lady said, and she walked into a nearby room.

Celeste had no idea of what was going on, but decided to follow anyway. They were in a small room, filled with safety deposit boxes, just like at a hotel. The woman unlocked one that had the number 289 written on it, and withdrew a small ring, and a letter.

_She handed them to Celeste, and began to explain._

"The old lady that lived here said she wanted a girl named Celeste to have it, if she ever came by. And If no one ever came, she wanted it to be left there on that box forever."

"She died the next day, so we put these in her box and sealed them away, until today, it hasn't been opened." The woman ended. She placed her hand on Celeste's arm, and looked into her eyes.

"I hope you found what you're looking for." She said sincerely, and walked back to her front desk.

Celeste looked at the ring; it was gold with three small letters propped up in gold. CAC. She knew what she had to do, but this time, she wouldn't do it alone.

--------------------------------

The next chapter is the end; hope you all like the story so far! Stay tuned and please R&R, thanks!


	31. Great

_**Chapter 31. Great.**_

_Celeste boarded the first train back to the house, when she arrived, it was half past noon so she ran straight to the dining room, where she knew Cedric would be._

"Cedric! I think I've got it!" she yelled.

"What?" he said, standing from the table in excitement, along with everyone else.

Celeste calmed down, and took a seat. She told them what had happened and what the woman in the CAC had said.

"I think." She said, "that this ring, may be the key to my necklace." She said, removing her locket.

"I suppose. Anything's possible." He said, hoping she was right.

_Celeste placed the ring's letters downward into the locket's, a perfect fit. And the locket sprang open. Inside lay a small paper that was half torn. "Page" it said, and that was all._

"Page?" Cedric said, "what does that mean?" he thought for a moment. "What does the letter that you got in the vault say?"

Celeste opened it. "It says "vault number." She said, and began to understand. She turned to Cedric.

"Have you ever read the book mum gave you before we left?" she said quickly.

"No." Cedric said. "The pages are faded and the ink is smudged, I cant understand a word." He finished.

"Cedric get your book." She said, and Cedric could sense the urgency in her voiceand ran.

After a few long minutes, he returned book in hand, and he passed it to Celeste.

"I don't get it." He said, as Celeste flipped the pages furiously. She stopped and looked up at him happily.

"These two papers are the same, they were probably ripped in half! One says "page" and one says "vault number"! That means that we got to page 289 since that was her vault number! Or at least I hope so." She found the page and stared at it. It had a clearly written poem on it, and she read it aloud.

"Behind the house of where I stay,

there is a lake, and a path of grey.

Follow it far, wherever it leads,

And there you will see, the one you need."

She looked up. "This is a clue to getting somewhere, do you think we should go?" she said.

"Well I'm going!" Cedric said, grabbing his coat.

"And so are we!" Susan said, looking at the others.

Celeste smiled. "alright.." she said.

_And they exited through the back entrance of the mansion, and walked on until they reached the lake. Then they followed the stone path, and for about an hour,they felt that they were getting nowhere, until they saw a small broken down shack._

"You ready?" Celeste said to Cedric.

"Are you?" he said, and she looked at Peter and smiled.

"Yes."

And they entered the shack.

"Anybody home?" Cedric yelled, then walked in a bit more, and he saw an old man on a chair.

"Hello, my name is Merlin, and I know why you're all here." He said.

Celeste breathed deeply and tears began to from at her eyes.

"Are you my father?" she said, almost like a whisper.

"I'm afraid so my dear." And his eyes too seemed to sparkle.

"but how sir?" Cedric said, also looking distressed.

"Sara, your mother, and I met once in a land called Narnia, and I fell in love with her, but she never loved me back."

"She fell in love with a man named Diggory. She had arrived in Narnia with him, and she had left it with him."

"I was a mere boy when I met her, so I followed her to your world, but a few years after I ventured into your world with them, I built this house so I could live near her, and once, twice or maybe thrice, when she came to visit, we got a bit…intimate, for about… five years." He said, looking at the innocence in Lucy's eyes.

"And she bore my children in secret, without me knowing,and then sent them off to be adopted by someone else, it was the hardest thing she ever did. When she grew older, she married Diggory, and had his child, and she told me that she would never love me. And I knew she never could. So I erased all her memories of Narnia, and as I was searching her memories, I saw children, three, and they were all mine."

"But I erased her memories too quickly and too fast that I was not able to get their names nor see them."

"Why did you do that!" Celeste yelled. "It should have been her choice whether or not to keep her memories! Do you have any idea what you've done to her and Diggory?" She punched her fist into a nearby wall. It bled.

"It was a mistake, I know, I thought it would set her free, but I was wrong. I couldn't handle my magic well enough, so I erased her memories of our children too."

_Celeste withdrew her hand from the wall and let it bleed freely. She looked as if she were about to strangle the man in front of her, and Cedric looked like he would beat the hell out of Merlin after Celeste strangled him. _

"But I wanted to find you, I wanted to know if I had a son. So I created a sword, the greatest sword, a gift fit for a god, and on it I wrote in ancient text, "only he who bears my blood, may bear my sword."

"I gave the sword to my good friend Father Christmas, and the last time I spoke to him he said he gave it to a girl, and I knew, I had a daughter. I wanted a son, not a daughter, everyone knows boys are better, but what could I do?"

"So I decided to stay here forever, away from all, away from Polly, orSara I should say, but when I erased her memories, I had her change her name to Sara."

"I know you two must hate me, but in about a minute I shall die. I don't care if you hate me girl, I don't care about girls, but your brother here seems like a fine young man." He said eyeing Cedric up and down.

"I cast one more spell on myself before I lost my powers to my old age. I made a spell that I would never die, unless I met at least one of my children, and now that I have met you two, I can now rest in peace with no regrets."

He closed his eyes, and looked very peaceful for a moment, then Celeste ran beside his ear and spoke carefully.

"You had two daughters, me, and Argentina, and you had a son, named Cedric, and I hope you die in peace knowing that we all hate you and have to live with the shame of bearing your name! I am no longer Celeste Leike, from now on, I am just Celeste. Having no name is better than havingyours." she said.

And as Merlin died, his eyes opened, and Celeste cried, out of joy and pain, for she knew that as she stared at the man who was her father, that he would never rest in peace.

_The house began to crumble, but it seemed more like it was disappearing, surely another one of Merlin's doings._ _So they ran out o the house and they made their way back, Cedric's hand in Susan's and Peter's hand in Celeste's._

"Are you alright?" Peter said.

She looked straight at him.

"That was my father…what do you think? He caused Polly to leave the professor! He made her live in loneliness and forget about us! and he even cast a spell that when he meets his children he'll die instead of apologizing or taking care of them!" She yelled,exhaling heavily. And she stopped walking and held Peter's hand tightly.

"Sometimes Peter, I think you're the only thing that ever went right for me." she said, then smiled and hugged him.

"How would you like to let the whole world know that?" he said in her embrace.

"What do you mean?" she said, letting go of him.

_Peter withdrew the small black box and opened it, and once again knelt down on one knee. Cedric, Susan, Ed and Lu were watching again, but he didn't care anymore, and he was no longer nervous._

"Celeste, sometimes I feel that you're the only thing that ever went right for me, and I want the whole world to know that. I love you more than anything else on this Earth, and more than anything else in Narnia. So I ask you again, Will you marry me?" he smiled.

Celeste nodded, then she closed her eyes and swallowed hard as more teardrops fell. And she cried harder than ever as Peter placed the ring on her finger. She had made him cry too. It killed him that Merlin was her father, and he thought it was cruel of time to take away her mother so soon.

_But as Celeste hugged then kissed him passionately one more time, she knew that for the rest of her life, all the love, the loss and pain she felt, could be dealt with, because she would always have Peter by her side. She knew that forever she would be Queen Celeste the pure._

_And as Peter lay in her bed that night, he turned and saw Celeste, sound asleep, and thought of how could he must be such a good man to be able to make someone as great as Celeste love him. _

_And as he got dressed in the morning, left her room and snuck back into his own, he knew, that he was indeed, King Peter, The Magnificent, and maybe one day, just maybe, he would have a daughter of his own. And no matter what that child did, he would love her, and she would be great, just like her mother, and maybe even, just like him._

_---------------------------------_

To answer the question what year they are in, I say it is up to you. They are not in world war 2 but just A war. That is where I end this story, in happiness and in love, and maybe one day, I'll write a sequel. But since my school will be starting in a few days I'll be extremely slow to update. Can you believe I wrote this whole story in less than 2 and a half weeks?

To all my fans, (if I have any, lol) thanks for reading and this time I really mean it, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW so I know what you think of the story and it's ending, and so I know how to improve the next ones I write. Thanks again and take care to all!

For Questions message me.


End file.
